Pokemon Trainer Crusaders
by Cristobal222
Summary: Kalm, Serena, Xana, Tierno y Trevor van de aventuras por la región de Kalos, en su viaje adquieren unos misteriosos poderes únicos que les ayudan en su viaje, sin embargo una misteriosa organización les empieza a dar caza con una finalidad desconocida.
1. Epilogo

**Epilogo de Pokemon Trainer Crusaders**

 **-Hola, soy Cristobal222 y este será mi primer fanfic, tomara lugar en el universo de los juegos (con reglas diferentes) Pokemon xy, se tratara sobre el grupo avanzando por toda la región enfrentándose a unos poderes muy peculiares que no existen ni en el anime ni en el juego, cada capitulo será corto (1000-1500) palabras y lo subiré de forma regular.**

 **-Si bien los personajes la mayoría serán del juego, muchos tendrán personalidades muy diferentes, pero también habrá algunos que tendrán o la misma personalidad o las mismas motivaciones que en los juegos.**

 **-La temática será humor, aunque de vez en cuando haré algún capitulo mas o menos serio, pero todo lo principal son las idioteces.**

 **-Los protagonistas tendrán personalidades sacadas de algunos anime que he visto, aunque yo les daré un pequeño cambio a cada uno para que no sean copias directas.**

 **-No se esperen Shippings, enserio, ni siquiera lo piensen, detesto con todo mi corazón las historias melosas.**

 **-Si no se han dado cuenta todavia por el titulo, voy a hacer muchas referencia a JoJo Bizarre Adventure, si no lo han visto se perderán de las referencias pero aun asi se entienden las situaciones, por cierto, véanlo es un muy buen anime/manga.**


	2. Un nuevo gran perdedor

**Hola mi Nombre es Cristobal222 y este va a ser mi primer fanfic**  
 **Esta inspirado en mis desventuras en un nuzlocke de Pokemon y, donde cometí una cantidad de fails digna de aparecer en el anime.**  
 **Humor referencias a animes y estupideces varias serán el tipo de aventura que voy a seguir, sin mas preámbulo empecemos:**

Kaiba: ¡No podras vencerme Kalm tus cartas son inútiles!

Kalm: ¡El mazo que encontré en la basura no tiene cartas inútiles!, activo la armadura del negro bloqueo y la equipo a la chica del pollo pollo polla subiendo mis puntos de ataque a 22329384234

Kaiba: KHE!? ¡No mames Kalm por eso nadie juega contigoooooo! (Explota)

Kalm: Yare Yare, vuelve a tu anime put-

-Es interrumpido por un ataque de fletching en sus pokeballs

Kalm: ¡AHHH odio que me despiertes asi!

-Fletching se pone a reir y se caga en su cara

Kalm: Cuando mi mama se vaya te voy a hacer pollo frito. -sacándose el excremento de la cara-

Mama de Kalm: ¡Hijo baja a desayunar!

Kalm: !ya voy!

-Mientras baja las escaleras pisa excremento de fletching y se cae por las escaleras

Mama de kalm: Mira que eres tonto jaja ¡tu eres el esperma que debí haber tragado!

Kalm: ¿Que?

Mama de Kalm: ¡Que mira lo que me han entregado!

-Le muestra unas flores-

Mama de Kalm: parece que el que las envió solo dejo sus iniciales: p.c me pregunto quien sera

Kalm: No me interesa, ¿que hay de desayunar?

Mama de Kalm: en realidad quería que bajaras para que cocinaras tu.

Kalm: Lo que faltaba, parece que me espera un día horrible, ademas dicen que si te caes de la escalera vas a ser toda tu vida un fracasado.

-Tocan la puerta-

Kalm: ¡Ya voy!

-Cuando abre la puerta aparecen dos bellezas que casi hacen que se desmaye-

Serena y Xana: ¡Hola!

Kalm: Hola nenas, mi nombre es Kalm pero ustedes pueden llamarme mi amor si desean- Guiñendoles un ojo

-Las chicas ignoran terriblemente su comentario-

Serena: Hola mi nombre es Serena y ella es Xana

Xana: Yo me puedo presentar sola estúpida.

Serena: Uy que delicada la negrita.

Xana: ¡Callate!-mira hacia otro lado con notable enojo

Kalm: Emmm sigo aquí

Serena: Ups lo siento, mira resulta que en toda la región de Kalos eligieron a 5 niños para que fueran por ahí maltratando y sometiendo animalitos para un científico que evidentemente no tiene nada mejor que hacer y no tiene dinero para contratar a adultos, ¿te unes?.

Kalm: Ni loco, tengo cosas muy impo-

Es interrumpido por una patada por parte de su madre.

Mama de Kalm: por supuesto que ira, es justo lo que el quería

Kalm: Pero que caraj-

-Cierra la puerta y se escucha como bloquea la puerta con pestillos y muebles-

Serena: ¿Y?

Kalm: Ya que vamos...

-Mientras camina Kalm va disminuyendo su velocidad para mirarles el trasero a las dos chicas, mientras ellas susurraban-.

Serena: ¿Y que te pareció este tipo?

Xana: Es un idiota, y huele a mierda también

Serena: Si, parece que se cree la gran cosa y se nota que no sabe ni leer el puto

-Mientras tanto Kalm tenia una Hemorragia nasal tan grande que dejaba un rastro por donde caminaba-

Serena: bueno Kalm, vamos a reunirnos con los otros chicos... ¿Kalm?

-El Joven había entrado en trance de tanta ricura que vieron sus ojos-

Serena: ¡Despierta! - Le da una patada salto alta en los testículos

Kalm: AHHH se que querías tocarlos pero no con tanta fuerza -Se desmaya-

Serena: Eres de lo peor.

?: ¡Hey! ¡por aca!

Se ve en una mesa un Gordo y un enano parecido a Armin pero sin lo marica.

Xana: ¡Hola Trevor y Tierno!

Kalm: -Despertando- ¿Tierno? Ese es el peor nombre del universo

Serena: Este tipo es Kalm, el Profesor Cipres lo invito a formar parte del equipo.

Trevor: ¿El? Pero si se acaba de mudar a Kalos ¿que va a saber de la region?

Kalm: Yo me pregunto lo mismo

\- Serena le susurraba al grupo sin que Kalm escuchara-

Serena: Es por que el profesor quiere ''Estudiar'' a su madre y por eso lo necesitaba fuera de casa

El resto del grupo: Tiene sentido...

-Kalm aprovechaba la situación para mirar por debajo de la falda a Serena de forma discreta-

Kalm: Bueno ¿Ahora que?

Serena: pues te vamos a pasar un Pokemon para que empieces

Kalm: Genial, ¿cuales tengo para elegir?

Serena: Ninguno, solo queda esta rana fea que nadie quiere. - Le arroja la pokeball a la cara-

-De la pokeball sale un Froakie que nada mas ver a su entrenador intenta entrar de nuevo a la pokeball-

Kalm: realmente este va a ser un mal dia.

Xana: ¡Bueno chicos vamos!

 **Hasta aqui la 1ra parte, cualquier critica o sugerencia escribanla porfavor, la leere encantado. muchas gracias por su tiempo, bai.**


	3. Pokermon

**Voy a hacer un cambio en la Historia, no va a ser mas acerca de el Nuzlocke, ya que la seriedad de la muerte de uno de los Pokemon no encaja con el humor estupido de el fan fic, tambien voy a añadir elementos nuevos que no existen ni en los juegos ni el anime.**

Xana: Hey Kalm antes de ir te desafio a una batalla

Kalm: No.

Xana: No era una pregunta

-Por alguna razón las fuerzas del universo obligaron a Kalm a mover su brazo y arrojar su pokeball-

Kalm: ¡¿Por qué hice eso?!

Cristobal222: Porque no sé cómo continuar la historia si es que tú no accedes

Kalm: ¡¿Por qué me odias?!

Cristobal222: Todo el mundo lo hace, agradece que yo por lo menos te doy el protagonismo

Kalm: ¡¿Cuál es el sentido de mi vida?!

Cristobal222: Ser humillado

Xana: ¿Con quién hablas?

Kalm: Con nadie, ¡vamos a los pokeputazos!

-Kalm vs Xana-  
-Froakie vs Fennekin-

Kalm: ¡Froakie usa terremoto!

Xana: khe? Frokie no aprende terremoto y menos si es nuevo

Kalm: Rayos, en Pokemon RedFire siempre spameaba terremoto y ganaba, ¿ahora qué hago?

Xana: No sé, yo tampoco he estado nunca en una pelea así que ni idea de que se hace, ¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que esto es algo que se puede hacer tan naturalmente?

Kalm: Tal vez porque nuestra economía y estatus social están todos centr-

-Por conveniencia de la historia una enorme cantidad de información entro en el cerebro de nuestros inútiles protagonistas esta información les enseño lo básico de el combate-

 **Para hacer más dinámicos los combates voy a escribir solamente las acciones de los pokemon y no las instrucciones  
**  
-Froakie arrojo burbujas a lo que Fennekin, esta esquivo con facilidad e hizo en contraataque un placaje a Froakie, el cual por culpa de la lentitud de su entrenador lo recibió de lleno-

Kalm: ¿¡Que acaso tengo que decirte cada cosa que tienes que hacer!?

Cristobal222: Si

-Froakie volvió a atacar con burbujas a lo que Fennekin esquivo otra vez con facilidad y volvió a hacer placaje-

Kalm: ¡No funcionara lo mismo dos veces!

Xana: Lo se ;3

-Froakie intento esquivar el ataque de su oponente y contraatacar con burbujas, pero Xana ya había previsto esto y fennekin lo siguió y golpeo antes de que pudiera hacer nada-

Kalm: Komo lo zupo

Xana: ¿Quién es tan pendejo como para hacer dos veces la misma táctica y esperar que funcione?.

-Eso es algo que nuestro protagonista haría-

Xana: ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer, voy a ganar!

Kalm: No... aun tengo un ultimo plan.

Todo el grupo: ¿¡Un ultimo plan!?

Kalm: Si, cuando la situación es critica siempre hago esta ultima estrategia...

Kalm: ¡Escapar! NIGERUNDAYOOOO

-Toma a froakie y sale corriendo-

-Fin del Combate-

Xana: No sabia que se podía escapar de un combate...

Serena: No se puede

-Kalm muy agotado había corrido hasta la puerta de su casa-

Kalm: Ufff casi me muero corriendo hasta acá, tendré que entrenar a este renacuajo para que esa loca no me gane

-Kalm se acerca a su casa para ir a dormir, al abrir la puerta ve en el suelo una bata de científico y los sostenes de su madre, escucha ademas como una cama se agita a un ritmo exagerado y su madre gimiendo, después de esto sale de su casa sutilmente y hace como que no vio nada-

Xana: Sabia que estarías aqui.

Kalm: Diablos no tengo mas fuerza para seguir escapando, solo me queda luchar

Xana: No me importa, me quedo claro que eras una vagina

Kalm: tsch.

-Kalm acompaño a Xana con el grupo los cuales estaban jugando Pokermon-  
 **Pokermon es una partida de poker donde se apuestan los Pokemon y objetos valiosos de entrenadores entre otras cosas  
(Es muy ilegal)**

 **Serena vs Tierno  
-Pokermon-**

Tierno: Apuesto mi Lucarita,

Xana: ¡Pero Serena no tiene ninguna megapiedra!

Tierno: lo se, si ella pierde tendrá que darme a cambio una noche de pasión :3

Serena: maldito...

Tierno: ¿te retiras?

Serena: Acepto.

Todo el grupo: QUE?!

-Tierno saliendo de la impresión-

Tierno: B-bueno mis cartas so-

Serena: Alto, aun tengo derecho a aumentar.

Tierno: ¿!A-A- AUMENTAR?! P-Pero si no te queda nada qu-

-Serena levanta una torre de fichas y la golpea contra la mesa

Serena: Apuesto mi vida.

Tierno: -Se cae de la silla- T-Tu vida?!

Serena: Si pierdo podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo, -Se levanta de la silla y coloca un brazo sobre la mesa con mucha fuerza-, ¡pero para empatar mi apuesta tendrás que ofrecer tu vida!

Tierno: -Sudando- ¡Estas Loca!

Xana: (¡Si Serena esta apostando así de fuerte debe ser por que sus cartas son muy fuertes!)

Tierno: A-A-Ace.

-Tierno no es capaz de terminar la palabra por el miedo que sentía

Serena: ¿!Aceptas o no maldito!? ¡Ya quiero usarte de burro hasta que mueras!

Tierno: A-Ac AHHHHHHH -Se desmaya-

Kalm: Guau creo que el gordo se murió, veamos sus cartas.

Xana: Tenia 4 reyes, ¿y tu Serena?

-Serena muestra sus cartas y no tenia ninguna mano buena-

Xana: ¿!Apostaste una vida de esclavitud a esa basura!?

Serena: Si.

Kalm: Esta mujer esta loca

 **Hasta aqui por hoy, espero que hayan entendido las referencias :3 bais**


	4. Misteriosos poderes

**Rebautizado como Pokemon Trainer Crusaders por que sonaba mejor :p, sigamos.**

-Nuestros héroes van saliendo de la mesa donde habían estado por horas tratando de resucitar a Tierno-

Tierno: Esa mujer esta loca, ¿como se le ocurre apostar asi?

Kalm: No quieres admitir que te la metió

Tierno: Creo que es trampa apostar algo asi como tu vida

Kalm: ¿Y crees que apostar sexo no es trampa?

Tierno: Tienes razón, pero tu harías lo mismo

Kalm: Tal vez.

-Mientras nuestros héroes caminaban se topan con un tipo encapuchado muy misterioso-

?: Hey muchachos vengan aca (con una voz muy baja, casi como susurros)

Xana: ¡Ahhh un violador!

Serena: Calma, si hace algo raro le pateare los huevos

?: Los estuve observando en ese combate de la morena con el chico ese llamado Kalm

Serena: Eso fue una paliza no una pelea

Kalm: Callate

?: Ustedes son bastante interesantes, chico ¿te diste cuenta de que lograste escapar del combate?

Kalm; Obvio que si pendejo

?: Pues eso es algo imposible, y tu niñita ¿te diste cuenta de que pudiste predecir los movimientos de tu rival casi como si el te los dijera?

Xana: Pues cuando luche con el sentía como que sabia que haría en su siguiente turno

Kalm: ¿Y como sabes eso?

?: Existen poderes únicos en este mundo, el mio es la capacidad de sentir a los usuarios de estos poderes. cada uno es totalmente distinto al de los demás, el tuyo niña es el de poder leer a tus rivales en combate, pero al parecer no te sirve fuera, y el tuyo joven es el de ser un completo idiota.

Kalm: ¡¿Que dijiste imbécil?!

?: Jajaja, joven tu poder es interesante... tu puedes ignorar las reglas que rigen al mundo Pokemon, ningún entrenador puede escapar o rechazar un combate de otro entrenador pero tu pudiste escapar con total naturalidad-

Kalm: ¿Enserio nadie mas puede hacer eso?

?: Nadie mas, sin embargo, también siento esos poderes en los otros 3 jóvenes

Serena: ¿Y cual es mi poder entonces?

? Eso no lo se, mi poder es saber quien tiene ese poder y cuando lo usa, pero hay algo aun mas interesante respecto al este muchacho que ustedes llaman Kalm, el posee otro poder aparte de ese, es la primera vez que siento algo así.

Kalm: Interesante... oye ¿y por que te cubres?

?: Lo sabrán mas adelante

-El hombre misterioso empieza a caminar hacia detrás de los edificios hasta que nuestros héroes lo pierden de vista-

Xana: Que tipo mas raro.

Serena: no tan raro como este pendejo que todavía anda en pillama (o piyama kcio).

Kalm: ¡¿QUE?! (se mira el cuerpo y comprueba que lo que dice Serena es verdad), es cierto todo paso tan rápido que ni tuve tiempo para cambiarme, ademas mi mama me tiro de la casa y desde entonces que no entro.

Serena; Ahora mismo tu mama debe estar muy... ''Ocupada'' no deberías ir ahora

Kalm: Lo se (Recuerda lo sucedido cuando intento entrar a su casa), ya que sigamos.

Tierno: Pues la siguiente ruta es la 2 ¡así que vamos!

 **Ruta 2**

-Tras pasar el puente nuestros héroes se encontraron con unos arbustos donde se escondían varios Pokemon-

Serena: ¿Bueno saben como capturar Pokemon?

Kalm: Hace solo 2 capítulos salí de mi casa ¿como crees que voy a saber?

Xana: Tarado, capturar Pokemon es tan básico como abrir una puerta.

Serena: Seguro a el le cuesta hacer algo así

Kalm: ¡Dejen de joder un rato!

Serena: Ahora dilo sin llorar puto, bueno mira solamente le tiras esta pelota a el Pokemon y listo

Kalm: ¡No tan rápido cerebrito!

Serena: No se para que pierdo tiempo contigo.

Kalm: Bueno, ¿me das algunas Pokeball como lo hacen todos los bueno rivales?

Serena: Tu seguramente se las tirarías a un árbol pensando que es un Sudowoodo

Kalm: ¿Un sudo que?

Serena: Púdrete, toma Xana para que empieces.

Xana: Gracias Serena

Kalm: ¿No que ustedes se odiaban?

Serena: Nah es que Xana estaba en sus dias

Kalm: Pero eso paso hace un rato

-Serena no escucho lo que dijo ya que se había ido a capturar Pokemon-

Kalm: Ya que mejor me voy a buscar una Pokeball... o mejor (miro con cara de maldad a Serena la cual estaba en combate), ahora que esta en combate no debería poder moverse, pero gracias a mi poder debería ser capaz de no solo intervenir en su pelea si no que también robarle mientras no se puede defender.

-Nuestro ''Heroe'' empieza a realizar su plan-

-Kalm se pone al frente de Serena y mueve su brazo al frente de ella y se da cuenta de que esta completamente paralizada por esta luchando, seguido a esto roba unas cuantas Pokeball-

Kalm: ¡muy fácil! un momento... si ella no puede verme ni moverse, eso significa que... ¡esta totalmente desprotegida!

-Nuestro protagonista empieza a acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de su compañera y justo cuando estaba por tocarla, el combate termina y ella vuelve a moverse-

Kalm: Oh Shit (Se aleja de ella temiendo las represalias)

Serena: ... Que intentaste... bastardo... (Aprieta su puños y dientes)

Kalm: Tenias un mosquito en la cara y estaba por quitártelo hehe (Traga saliva y se encoje del miedo)

Xana: ¡El estaba intentado tocarte!

Kalm: Callate loca, e-eso es mentira Serenita ella quiere que nos llevemos mal pero yo solo quie-

-Serena lo mira con cara asesina-

Kalm: ¡Perdóname por favor! ¡no lo haré mas! (Se tira al suelo de rodillas)

Serena: Nunca tuve la intención de perdonarte (Se acerca a nuestro protagonista)

Kalm: T-tengo algo de dinero que robe, te lo daré

Serena: Yare Yare, realmente eres la peor escoria del mundo, no puedes pagarme lo que me debes... ¡Con dinero!

-Empieza a golpear con una velocidad y fuerza increíble a nuestro protagonista, sus golpes eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban con claridad en el pueblo y generaban ondas de viento al impactar en el débil cuerpo de Kalm la golpiza termino cuando le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a volar 5 metros donde choco contra un árbol-

-Serena solo se dio vuelta y se fue tranquilamente caminando con una gran sonrisa-


	5. Reglas

**Antes del siguiente capitulo una pequeña explicación acerca de los poderes y cómo funcionan los combates  
**  
-Cuando alguien es desafiado entra en una especie de Submundo (no sé cómo definirlo) llamado mundo de combate, en este los combatientes no pueden huir y están atados a todas las reglas de los videojuegos

-Las personas dentro de este mundo no están atentas a sus propios cuerpos, solamente observan el combate desde una perspectiva en la que ellos mismos no se ven y solo ven a sus Pokemon. (Como en los juegos, cuando el combate empieza tú no te ves a ti mismo)

-Nadie puede entrar a esta dimensión una vez el combate empieza

-Los encuentras salvajes son más o menos lo mismo con la excepción de poder escapar

-La gente de afuera puede ver el combate y los cuerpos de sus combatientes

-No se puede interactuar de ninguna forma con alguien que está en el mundo de combate

-Kalm puede ignorar todas las reglas anteriormente dichas, pero fuera de el mundo de combate es un humano común y corriente.

-Xana Sabe que hará su rival con total certeza 10 seg antes de que lo haga

-Los poderes que tienen las personas van ligadas a sus personalidades y deseos.

 **Les recomiendo ver un combate del videojuego Wakfu si no entienden lo del Mundo combate**


	6. Tecnicas sucias

-Kalm veía una luz al final del camino, al parecer había sido asesinado por su compañera, este no sentía ni odio ni rencor, sabía que se lo merecía y aceptaría su ida al cielo-

Arceus: ¡¿Al cielo?! Este pendejo no se queda ni de chiste, hay te va Giratina

Giratina: A mí no te tiras los desperdicios, te lo quedas tu

Arceus: pero este idiota hará un desastre acá

Giratina: ¡Piensa en los de acá también! Será el infierno pero no se merecen una tortura así

Arceus: No podemos dejarlo en la nada

Giratina: Devolvámoslo a la tierra

Arceus: Sera lo mejor.

-Kalm vio como la luz se alejaba y despertó sin ninguna herida, como si nunca hubiera sido atacado, ignoro su extraño sueño y siguió su aventura, ahora que tenía Pokeball (re100 robadas) fue a la hierba alta a buscar algún nuevo compañero.

 **Fletching salvaje aparece**

Kalm: Que nostalgia, recuerdo cuando uno de tu especie me cago la cara, adelante Froakie

 **Fletching vs Kalm  
**  
Froakie uso burbuja, Fletching esquiva y contraataca

Kalm: ¡¿Por qué burbujas es tan lento?!

Froakie uso placaje para contrarrestar el ataque de Fletching, debido a que Froakie era más fuerte Fletching salió volando, Kalm aprovecho la oportunidad y le arrojo la Pokeball

 **Fin del combate**

Kalm: izi (mientras recogía la Pokeball)

-De la Pokeball salió el Fletching el cual no había sido capturado ya que el pendejo de Kalm no sabía que la Pokeball hacia un destello cuando la captura se completaba

Kalm: ¿Pero qué? Pff ya que total no me interesa un pajarraco tan feo, prefiero un Charizard

-Kalm se fue abandonando al Fletching el cual lo persiguió y ataco por la espalda-

Kalm: Déjame en paz

-El Fletching se posó sobre su hombro, Kalm intento sacarlo pero fue en vano, este quería quedarse con él para demostrar que podía ser fuerte-

Kalm: Ya que vámonos, al menos es mejor que un bidoof

-Le ofrece entrar a la Pokeball y este acepta-  
 **  
Fletching capturado**

-Kalm se quedó entrenando un poco en la ruta 2 antes de seguir, en todo ese tiempo no vio a sus compañeros los cuales lo abandonaron porque pensaron que había muerto(y en cierto sentido si murió pero bueno)-

Chico Ramdon: ¡te desafío!

Kalm: Nop

-Kalm adoraba poder negar batallas debido a su poder, pero pensó que si no peleaba sus Pokemon no serían más fuertes-

 **Chico Ramdon vs Kalm  
Bidoof vs Fletching**

Kalm: ¿Sinceramente creyeron que no abusaría y jugaría justo? Buen chiste

-Inmediatamente saca a Fletching a luchar-

Chico Ramdon: espera qu-

-Tanto Froakie como Fletching empezaron a atacar de forma descontrolada a su pobre bidoof mientras Kalm reía como desquiciado-  
 **  
Fin de la batalla**

Kalm: Dame ese dinero mocoso

-Kalm le quita el dinero al niño y se va caminando mientras lo cuenta y se ríe-

Kalm: ¡este poder es lo mejor!

 **Bosque Novarte**

-Kalm ve a la distancia a sus compañeros ninguno de estos lo ven asi que se acerca sigiloso a escuchar lo que dicen-

Serena: Menos mal que me deshice de ese pendejo

Tierno: No era necesario matarlo, era un idiota pero no se lo merecia

Serena: Intento tocarme mientras peleaba

Tierno: Bueno la verdad si se lo merecía, era bien atrevido (sudaba por que sabía que el haría lo mismo)

Trevor: Lo echaré de menos

Serena: A nadie le interesas Trevor, ni al autor le importas

Xana: no seas tan cruel, igual lo extrañare, era un idiota pero era gracioso

Serena: Lo único gracioso fue matarlo a puñetazos

-Kalm no escucho lo que dijo Serena, se quedó en trance al escuchar a Xana-

Kalm: Alguien que me aprecia (se le caía una lagrima) es la primera vez…

-Kalm se tira de rodillas y llora de felicidad sabiendo que alguien lo quería-

Xana: Era gracioso… burlarse de el

-Kalm detiene su llanto, se enoja y procede a atacar a Xana saliendo de la hierba como si fuera un Pokemon salvaje, pero tropieza

y empieza a caerse-

Trevor: ¡Cuidado un Hypno!

-Serena reacciona rápido y se tira enfrente de él pensando que iniciaría un combate pero lo único que sucede es que Kalm cae encima de ella-

Kalm: ahh menos mal que caí en estos cojines tan suaves… espera ¿¡Cojines!? ¡¿Aquí!?

-Kalm se levanta y ve a Serena, con un aura rojiza-

Serena: No sé cómo regresaste del infierno, pero ten por seguro que te enviare de regreso

-Kalm sabía lo que le esperaba, pero esta vez tenía un plan-

Kalm: Oye Serena (con un sonrisa confiada) te desafío a un batalla.

Serena VS Kalm  
Chespin vs Froakie

Serena: Una vez te gana acá no podrás defenderte con na-

Kalm: No tan rápido nena (arroja a Fletching)

Serena: ¿cómo haz? Tsch tu asqueroso poder, tan tramposo y cerdo como tu

Kalm: Jaha solo escucho la voz de alguien que sabe que va a perder

Froakie y Fletching atacaron al unisono a Chespin el cual empezaba a esquivar, pero apenas les seguía el paso

Kalm: No podrás seguir así para siempre

-Serena se mantuvo el silencio-

Chespin se movía de forma errática corría de un lado a otro parecía en pánico

Kalm: ¡Que patético voy a acabar con esto!

Serena: ¡Ahora!

-Del suelo se levantaron muchas lianas las cuales atraparon a Froakie y Fletching-

Kalm: ¡¿Como diablos hiciste eso?!

Serena: ¿No te diste cuenta? Mientras tu pensabas que mi Chespin corría por desesperación en realidad estaba colocando las lianas por todo el campo las cuales ahora atraparon como moscas a tus Pokemon

Kalm: ¡No puede ser!

Chespin empezó a atacar a distancia a los Pokemon de Kalm los cuales no podían hacer nada

Kalm: Tu siguiente línea será: No importan cuantos jamás me ganaras

Serena: No importan cuantos jamás me ganaras… NANI?!

Kalm: sabía que algo así pasaría, haz demostrado durante todo este tiempo tu fuerza física y mental, supe desde que te desafié que tú me ganarías

Serena: Y que con eso (Forzó una sonrisa ya que sabía que algo estaba tramando)

Kalm: Pues tengo un plan… ¡y no es escapar esta vez!

Serena: (le corría una gota de sudor) ¡¿Y cuál es?!, ¡te advierto que te derrotare de todas formas!

Kalm: Lo se…

-Kalm cierra el combate con su habilidad corre hacia Serena y se arrodilla, le muestra un pastel de frutilla gigante con las palabras: ''No me mates'' escritas con crema-

Kalm: Perdóname por favor

-Kalm sabía que se metería en problemas con Serena otra vez y que tendría que encontrar una forma de sobrevivir-

-A Serena se le hacía agua la boca al ver el pastel, la frutilla era su sabor favorito-

Serena: E-Esta bien (empezó a babear)

Kalm: Yo te sirvo mi dama

-saca un plato corta un trozo y le da el plato a Serena con un tenedor para que ella comiera-

Serena: G-Gracias

-Serena poco dama era, ya que empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en meses termino su trozo y ataco el pastel de forma desquiciada mientras los demás veían asustados-

Xana: ¡Yo quiero!

-Tarde hablo Xana, Serena ya había devorado todo el pastel (menos de 20 segundos)-

Serena: Gracias… (se tiro al suelo con el estómago hinchado ya que había comido mucho)

Kalm: Ahora se cómo sobrevivir en caso de volver a cagarla.

 **Eso es todo por hoy muchas gracias por su atención hasta la próxima bais**


	7. Nuevos enemigos

**Nuestros protagonistas siguen su aventura por el bosque  
**  
Serena: Dividámonos en grupos para abarcar más terreno.

Trevor: Yo voy con Serena

Tierno: Yo también

-Xana y Kalm estaban viendo como un Joven intentaba sin éxito hacer que su Metapod sirviera para algo-

Kalm: Que pendejo, habiendo Pokemon mejores tan cerca este pendejo captura un Caterpie

Xana: Si que idiota

Serena: Chicos no escucharon así que se quedan ustedes dos solos

Kalm: Okay

Xana: ¿¡QUE?! No me dejes con este idiota por favor

Serena: Muy tarde ya se armaron los grupos bye

Xana: Nooo!

Kalm: Parece que tendremos nuestro momento de calidad eh?

Xana: Intentas algo y te rompo los hue-

Kalm: Estaba jugando jeje sé que si te hago algo Serena me mata y ya no me quedan pasteles

Xana: Mas te vale, pasando a otro tema te puedo curar a los Pokemon si te hace falta

Kalm: Así me gusta

-Kalm tomo la palabra de su compañera… pero no solo eso sino que abuso de su amabilidad y empezó a curar todo el rato a sus Pokemon incluso si solo perdían 1 ps-

Xana: Por favor para

Kalm: Silencio centro Pokemon portátil

-Kalm iba abusando de su habilidad ganando dinero y experiencia fácil. Eventualmente no había nadie en el bosque que no hubiera sido aplastado por la técnica de ataque dual de Kalm-

Xana: ¿Eres un cerdo sabes?

Kalm: Un cerdo con mucho dinero (contaba los pokedollar$ mientras hablaba)

Xana: Ni siquiera me dejaste pelear un poco

Kalm: ¿Y que tú te quedes con el dinero? Jaja

-Eventualmente llegaron a la salida mientras Kalm se reía y presumía de lo genial que era, allí estaban los otros tres estaban esperándolos-

Serena: Ya era hora

Xana: este pendejo lucho contra cada persona del bosque para conseguir dinero

Kalm: Mucho dinero

Serena: me lo esperaba de ti, ya que sigamos

Tierno: ¡Sigamos a la ruta 3!

-Los 5 se formaron horizontalmente hacia la salida y colocaron el pie derecho al frente girando el torso hacia la izquierda pero mirando hacia el frente quedando uno atrás del otro pero mirando a la salida-

Serena: ¿Era necesaria la pose?

Kalm: Obligatoria, tenemos que hacer una referencia a JoJo por capitulo a el Fanfic se va alv

 **Ruta 3**

Trevor: Ya casi llegamos a la ciudad

Serena: Kalm debería comprarse ropa allá, aun esta en pillama

Kalm: Cierto

Xana: ¿Y si pasamos de largo esta ruta?

Serena: Los entrenadores nos desafiaran y no podremos pasar

Kalm: Yo me encargo de eso

-Kalm iba adelante del grupo y se ponía al frente de los entrenadores, estos lo desafiaban y mientras esto ocurría los demás pasaban, una vez pasaban, Kalm huía del combate-

Serena: Es increíble que uses tus poderes para ayudar de vez en cuando

Kalm: Yo igual quiero pasar sin que nadie me moleste, ya estoy harto de tanto combate

Xana: Ojala te hubieras hartado antes (recordando las horas curando a los Pokemon de Kalm)

-De pronto sale un chico con capucha carmesí y una máscara de piedra-

?: Oye niñita rubia, te desafío

Serena: ¿Qué?

 **Serena** **vs ?**

Serena: ¿Qué quieres?

-El chico no respondió-

Serena: Adelante Quilladin

Kalm: Que feo.

Serena: Mírate al espejo

?: Que inútil, adelante Hydreigon

Todo el grupo: ¿¡Hydreigon!?

Serena: E-espera ¿qué haces en una ruta de novatos?

?: Jaja eres mia chiquita

Serena: (Este tipo es muy fuerte, ¿cómo le voy a ganar?)

Kalm: No tan rápido (Entra al combate)

Serena: Que haces loco, tu eres más débil que yo

Kalm: tengo un plan (le susurra al oído)

Serena: ¿Pero qué vas a hacer después?

Kalm: recuerda mi poder

-Kalm hace que Serena salga del combate quedando el solo contra el chico misterioso-

?; así que tienes uno de esos poderes, interesante

-Kalm se asustó ya que nadie hasta ahora había mostrado tener conocimiento de la existencia de los poderes-

Kalm: ¿Tu también tienes uno?

?: Si Jaja, que bueno que apareciste, en realidad vine a buscarte a ti

Kalm: ¿Qué?

?: Sabia que alguien en el grupo tenía estos poderes así que simplemente desafié a uno para ver quien intervenía

-Mientras Kalm hacía tiempo conversando, Serena huía con los demás-

?: Estoy en un grupo que se dedica a capturar gente con poderes peculiares para nuestro jefe

Kalm: Quien es tu jefe

?: ¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir cuando estas a punto de perder? Qué clase de idiota diría sus planes ante un enemigo que posiblemente escape

Kalm: Tu acabas decirme los planes de tu equipo

?: … ¡Eso no importa! ¡Te jodes igual! ¡Hydreigon usa-!

Kalm: No tan rápido, no tengo ningún Pokemon en combate

?: ¿Y?

Kalm: Si no he sacado a ninguno el combate no ha empezado por lo cual tus ataques no irán a ningún lado

?: te crees muy listo, pero si ningún Pokemon protege a su entrenador el entrenador se lleva el daño.

Kalm: Eso solo funciona fuera de combate (con total calma)

?: Se te olvido que tengo poderes ¿verdad?

-La sonrisa se le fue a Kalm y fue remplazada por miedo al saber que su plan se había derrumbado-

?; Jaja mi poder me permite atacar al entrenador mientras están en combate de esa forma el entrenador se ve forzado a usar a sus Pokemon como escudo humano para sobrevivir

Kalm: ¡Maldición! ¡No me hagas daño!

?: Jaja Eres ridículo

Kalm: Tu siguiente línea será: Derrotarte será como robarle un dulce a un niño

?: Derrotarte será como robarle un dulce a un niño… ¡¿Qué?!

Kalm: Si crees que vine con un solo plan te equivocas

?: N-No podrás hacer nada

Kalm: mi plan inicial era quedarme aquí hasta que te aburrieras y mis amigos llegaran con refuerzos, pero aún me queda otro plan.

?: Sera inútil

Kalm: Ya lo veremos… ¡Hasta nunca! (Empieza a huir)

?; No podrás ir muy le- ¿lejos? ¡¿P-Por qué no me puedo mover?!

Kalm: Aun estamos en combate idiota, solo que yo estoy muy lejos para que me ataques (mientras se aleja corriendo) te quedaras hay un buen rato ya que puedo mantener los combate abiertos por todo el tiempo que quiera hasta que empiece otro.

?: ¡Desgraciadooo!

-Kalm se alejó corriendo hacia al lugar acordado con Serena-

Kalm: uff lo logre chicos

Xana: Que bien que no te paso nada

Serena: Como lo lograste

Kalm: Bueno… (Les explica lo sucedido)

Tierno: Eres el troll máximo

Serena: Tu poder es demasiado abusivo

Trevor: Me da hasta lastima

Serena: Tu das lastima Trevor, ya te dije que no le importas a nadie

Xana: ¿Y qué quería con nosotros? Ni siquiera tenemos buenos Pokemon como para que nos los roben

Kalm: Querían secuestrarme, al parecer buscan gente con poderes como los nuestros para ellos

Xana: ¿Y te lo dijo a pesar de estar seguro de que te iba a ganar?

Kalm: Si

Xana: Que conveniente

Kalm: Bastant- (Kalm no termino la frase ya que se estaba desmoronando)

Serena: Oye pendejo realmente tienes mal estado físico

-Empieza a correr una gota de sangre por la nariz de Kalm-

Kalm: N-No es e-eso (Sudando y respirando muy rápido) m-mantener a alguien t-tanto tiempo y tan lejos es muy agotador, pero si lo dejo él nos va a encontrar y no creo poder volver a encerrarlo otra vez con la fuerza que me queda

Xana: Tenemos que huir

Kalm: A más me alejo más me agoto

Xana: Si nos quedamos, te quedaras sin fuerza y nos atrapara aún más rápido

Serena: Tiene razón hay que esconderse y pedir ayuda

Tierno: Vamos al pueblo

Serena: Vamos

-Cargaron a Kalm en los hombros de Tierno y empezaron a correr-

 **¿Qué opinan de cómo se desarrolla el Fanfic? Cual sugerencia u opinión escribir una review gracias por su atención y bais.**

 **Respuestas a reviews**

 **BakaNahu: !Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Haruzafiro: Soy fan del Amour y cuando termine este fanfic probablemente haga uno del amour, pero esta Serena es todo lo opuesto a la del Anime y probablemente despreciaría a Ash, pero tal vez los haga aparecer como crossover mas adelante**


	8. El juicio

**¡El FanFic llego a 100 views gracias por leer mis idioteces a todos!**

-Nuestros héroes lograron llegar a la ciudad a salvo pero Kalm perdió el bloqueo hacia su enemigo el cual ahora andaba suelto y buscándolos-

Kalm: Estoy hecho pedazos.

Xana: Realmente debe ser difícil mantener a alguien encerrado todo ese tiempo.

Serena: Ahora nos debe estar buscando, necesitamos ayuda.

Trevor: ¿Pero a quién?

Tierno: ¿La líder de gimnasio?

Serena: Es del tipo bicho y además es el 1er líder, es más débil que nosotros.

Kalm: Que idiotez poner a alguien tan débil a proteger.

Serena: Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo.

-A lo lejos se ve un Hydreigon volando-

Xana: Viene para acá.

Tierno: ¿Cómo supo que estábamos acá?

Kalm: Porque es obvio.

Serena: Es el peor escondite.

-Aparece una chica desconocida, que nota la preocupación del grupo-

?: ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Kalm: Si un loco en un Hydreigon me quiere secuestrar y potencialmente matar a mis amigos.

?: Si claro y hay dragonites salvajes en la ruta siguiente.

Serena: Es enserio, casi nos mata.

?: Mira soy Alexia y ayudo a mi hermana a solucionar problemas en la ciudad ya que ella es estúpidamente débil y no tengo tiempo para atender falsos llama- (Es interrumpida por una explosión).

Alexia: ¿Que fue eso?

-En el cielo se ve un Hydreigon disparando Pulso dragón hacia la ciudad-

Kalm: Maldición, ese es nuestro perseguidor.

Alexia: ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Serena: Por eso vinimos por ayuda, vieja loca.

Alexia: Calla mocosa, vamos a luchar contra él.

Kalm: ¿Y tienes Pokemon fuertes?

Alexia: Por supuesto.

-Alexia va corriendo hacia el Chico misterioso-

Alexia: Oye deja la ciudad, por favor.

?: A Okay, disculpe.

Alexia: ¿Qué? ¿Así de fácil?

?: Con buenos modales se puede todo.

Alexia: Ah que bien Jajaja.

?: Jajaja... Asesínala.

Alexia: Jajaj- Espera ¿¡QUE?!

-Hydreigon dispara un pulso dragón a Alexia mandándola a volar y dejándola muy herida-

Xana: ¡No!

Serena: Maldita vieja, ¿cómo se le ocurre exponerse así?

-Todos parecían preocupados menos Kalm, él estaba enojadísimo-.

Kalm: Hasta aquí le llego la diversión a este bastardo.

-Por primera vez el grupo vio la cara de Kalm llena de Determinación y seriedad-

Kalm: Serena escucha bien (le susurra).

Serena: ¿Estás seguro? es muy arriesgado.

Kalm: Es la única opción si no queremos que más inocentes salgan heridos.

-Kalm se acercó al chico y le grito-

Kalm: Oye caperucita roja ven acá, que te tengo un regalito.

?: Como te atreves mocoso.

Kalm: Calla y dime que nombre debo colocar en tu tumba.

?: Jaja no me intimidas, de todas formas mi nombre es Tenmei.

Kalm: baja acá y dilo de nuevo que desde acá solo escucho tus mariconadas.

Tenmei: Maldito mocoso (Baja con su dragón donde esta Kalm).  
Kalm: Mucho mejor.

Tenmei: Te haces el muy machito pero veo tu miedo cuando vez a mi Pokemon (Se baja del hydreigon)

Kalm: ¿Esa lagartija fea? Jaja.

Tenmei: Realmente quieres una golpiza, pero ¿por que tú cambio de actitud? Eras diferente hace unos minutos

-Kalm mira a Alexia en el suelo-

Kalm: Yo Kalm Qtaro, soy un chico sin moral, he abusado de mis poderes por dinero, he engañado y robado, me he burlado de mis amigos (levanta su puño derecho y lo aprieta) pero incluso alguien como yo… es capaz de reconocer el rostro del mal verdadero, el mal consiste en usar a los débiles para tu propio beneficio y luego tirarlos como pañal usado… ¡Como a esa mujer! ¡Y eso es lo que has hecho bastardo! Como ni la justicia ni tus victimas tienen conocimiento de estos poderes, (acomoda su sombrero hacia la derecha) ¡yo seré quien te juzgue!

Tenmei: ¿Mal verdadero? Jaja tu eres tan malo como yo, pero al final el que será juzgado es el perdedor ¡Hydreigon ataca!

-Kalm empieza a correr alrededor esquivando los ataques hasta que queda arrinconado-

Tenmei: El perdedor siempre será el que sea juzgado, mientras el ganador vivirá con impunidad, ¡ahora el golpe de gracia!

Kalm: ¿Qué? ¿El perdedor será juzgado?

Tenmei: ¡Pulso Dragón!

Kalm: Parece que después de todo.

-Kalm sale volando en los pies de su Fletching-

Tenmei: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si vuelo se consigue mucho mas adelante!

Kalm: ¡Tú eres el malo de la película!

\- Tenmei es tomado por el cuello por una joven peli miel-

Serena: Estas en mi rango bastardo.

-Serena le da un puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cabeza que le revienta una pupila y una parte del cráneo-

Tenmei: AHHHH I-imposibleeee (Mientras grita de dolor intentando defenderse).

-Serena lo empieza a golpear en la cabeza a una velocidad incluso superior a la vez que golpeo a Kalm, generando un ruido tan fuerte que reventaba vidrios en la ciudad y hacia que los Pokemon salvajes salieran huyendo-

Kalm: ¡Quien te juzgara será ella!

-Serena remata tirándolo al cielo y golpeándolo con toda su fuerza en la cara, mandándolo volando hasta sacarlo de vista-

Kalm: No necesitamos ningún poder para reventarte la puta cabeza (se sacude la ropa) me alegra que Serena sea tan ridículamente fuerte.

 **-Tenmei retirado de forma permanente por fracturas craneales-**

Serena: Por primera vez siento que lo respeto.

Kalm: ¿somos un increíble equipo no? (se acerca a ella y la toma de las caderas).

-Serena le golpea en la cara-

Serena: Retiro lo dicho.

Kalm: Era una bromita Jaja.

Serena: no te he golpeado en serio solo porque demostraste que a veces puedes ser… bastante… genial.

Tierno: Uy A Serena le gusta Ka-

-Serena con la sola mirada callo a Tierno-

Tierno: B-bueno sigamos nuestra aventura.

Trevor: ¡Deberían juntar las medallas para volverse más fuertes!

Serena: Cállate Trevor a nadie le importas, pero tienes razón.

Kalm: El gimnasio tipo bicho ¿no?

Serena: Acabamos de vencer a un Hydreigon este gimnasio será un chiste.

?: S-si tienen razón tomen (les entrega medallas bicho a Kalm y a Serena).

Kalm: ¿Y tú?

? S-soy Violeta, la líder de gimnasio de acá vi su pelea y… b-bueno no quiero terminar así.

Serena: Mejor, así no tenemos un capítulo de relleno.

Kalm: Oye y que pasa con Alexia.

Violeta: Ya la estamos atendiendo, estará bien.

Xana: Me alegro, ¡bueno chicos a la siguiente ruta!

Tierno: ¡Esa es mi línea!

 **Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la siguiente Bais.**


	9. El laberinto

**Ruta 4**

-Nuestros protagonistas siguen su viaje, ahora se encuentran en una especie de laberinto hecho de plantas rodeado por flores-

Xana: ¡Que bonito!

Serena: Cuidado de no perderte.

Kalm: ¿Y si exploramos el laberinto? tal vez encontremos algo interesante.

Serena: lo único que encontraremos son jardineros pederastas.

Tierno: Es cierto, mejor vamos por el camino normal.

Kalm: Como sea, pero siento que se nos olvida algo.

Serena: Si, que te compraras ropa.

Kalm: Diablos.

-El grupo siguió su camino, hasta que una joven se les presento-

?: Hola chicos mi nombre es Suzie y quiero invitarlos a participar en un desafío.

Kalm: No podemos.

Suzie: Hay recompensa.

Kalm: No podemos… rechazar la oferta (corrige Kalm)

Xana: Tu no te mueves si no es por una recompensa ¿verdad?

Tierno: ¿Y cuál es la recompensa?

Suzie: Un dispositivo que permite escuchar y entender el lenguaje Pokemon.

Tierno: ¿Eso existe?

Serena: ¿Que hay que hacer? (interesada)

Suzie: Tienen que encontrar unas banderas que está pegadas en alguna parte del laberinto, si lo consiguen les entregare el objeto pero solo son dos.

-Todos salen corriendo en parejas a buscar las banderas menos Kalm-

Kalm: Si claro, yo me voy a esforzar por algo que tengo a la mano.

-Kalm con su habilidad de sigilo nivel 100, logra robarle ambos objetos a Suzie sin que se dé cuenta-

Kalm: Voy a entrenar mientras estos pendejos pierden su tiempo.

 **Grupo 1: Serena y Xana**

Xana: ¿Por dónde buscamos?

Serena: Pégate a la derecha y sigue, seguro que así recorremos todo.  
 **  
Grupo 2: Tierno y Trevor**

Trevor: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Tierno: Tú corre como pollo sin cabeza, que eventualmente lo encontraremos.

 **Grupo forever alone: Kalm**

Kalm: Voy a probar esta cosa.

-El aparato era un auricular con el nombre PokeTraslate

Kalm: Oye no se te podía ocurrir un mejor nombre.

Cristobal222: Se hace lo que se puede.

Kalm: Pues lo haces fatal, es el nombre menos original que pudiste hacer.

-Kalm empezó a hablar con su Froakie el cual por fin le pudo expresar sus profundos sentimientos a su querido entrenador-

Froakie: Eres un imbécil.

Kalm: Me lo dicen a menudo.

Froakie: ¿Por que me tuvo que salir un entrenador tan idiota?

Kalm: Yo no te elegí rana asquerosa a mí me forzaron a usarte.

Froakie: Yo por lo menos me veré genial cuando evolucione tus serás un idiota toda la vida.

Kalm: ¿En serio te ves genial al evolucionar?

Froakie: Si.

Kalm: ¡Pues vamos a entrenar!

-Kalm empezó a aplastar entrenadores en la ruta 4-

-Mientras tanto sus compañeros-

Grupo 1

Xana: Oye S-serena, creo que hemos pasado 7 veces por este arbusto.

Serena: 8 veces, ¡pero esta será diferente!

Xana: tal vez Los demás los encontraron y se fueron sin nosotros.

Serena: ¿Tu crees que me abandonarían? sin mí, habrían muerto en el capítulo anterior.

Xana: Cierto y además adoran verte el trasero Jajaja.

Serena: Tsch tu eres la que anda con Shorts cortos es a ti a quien le miran el trasero.

Tierno: En realidad es a las dos.

Xana: ¡Hey tierno!

Serena: ¿No encontraron nada?  
 **  
**Tierno: nada de nada.

Xana: ¿Y Kalm?

Tierno: pensé que estaba con ustedes.

Xana: Yo creí que fue con ustedes, donde estará.

Serena: no puede ser…

Tierno: ¿Que pasa?

Serena: Kalm es un maestro a la hora de hacer trampa, seguramente ya averiguo la forma de encontrar las banderas fácilmente y debe estar con los objetos ya.

Xana: Es cierto, deberíamos salir y encontrarnos con el, de todas formas dudo que logremos encontrar las banderas.

-De vuelta con Kalm, su Froakie después de un combate empezó a emitir un brillo muy fuerte-

Froakie: ¡Estoy evolucionando!

Kalm: ¡Que emoción!

-En la mente de Kalm aparecían muchos tipos de Pokemon del tipo agua con apariencias gigantescas e imponentes, mientras el brillo iba desapareciendo se dejó ver la nueva forma de su Pokemon-

Frogadier: tadaa.

Kalm: (Silencio)

Frogadier: ¿Que?

Kalm: Me han timado.

Frogadier: ¿Por que? (se mira en una laguna) ¡OH MY GOD! ¡Que me han hecho!

Kalm: ¡Estas mucho peor que antes!

Frogadier: Pero me dijeron que al crecer me vería genial.

Kalm: Eso mismo le dicen a los niños feos.

Frogadier: Al menos tenemos eso en común.

Kalm: ¡Ya me hartaste!

-Mientras Kalm estaba intentando ahogar a su Frogadier aparecen sus amigos-

Xana: ¿Ese pendejo está tratando de ahogar a un Pokemon del tipo agua?

Serena: Su idiotez ya no me sorprende.

Tierno: Creo que debe tener algún defecto mental.

Serena: Seguramente se cayó de pequeño… repetidas veces. **  
**  
Kalm: Hey chicos (soltando a su Pokemon y devolviéndolo a la Pokeball)

Serena: Oye idiota, ¿qué es eso que tienes en la oreja?

Kalm: Es uno de los objetos que hablaba la señora, también tengo el otro.

Serena: ¿Y qué truco usaste para encontrar las banderas antes que todos nosotros?

Kalm: Ninguno, me los robe y vine acá.

-Hubo un silencio generalizado entre Serena, Xana y Tierno-

Tierno: Y nosotros buscando como idiotas…

Kalm: Es culpa de ustedes por hacerle caso a una desconocida antes que confiar en mis habilidades.

Serena: Bueno ya que, al menos tenemos los objetos, ¿pero de quien será el otro?

Kalm: ¿Lo decidimos con Pokermon?

Tierno: Ni loco la última vez quede con problemas cardiovasculares.

Serena: Y yo con una Lucarita (Recordando su partida contra Tierno)

Kalm: ¿Entonces cómo?

Serena: ¿Un combate?

Xana: Tu ganarías seguro Serena.

Serena: No tengo más ideas.

Kalm: Bueno técnicamente son míos así que… la que me haga la mejor chup- (Golpe de Serena en la cara)

Tierno: Auch

Kalm: D-digo (limpiándose la sangre) que deberíamos dejarlo para mañana que ahora está anocheciendo.

Serena: Al fin dices algo coherente pero ¿cómo vamos acampar si no tenemos ninguna carpa?

Kalm: Déjale eso a la magia Pokemon.

-Mágicamente aparecieron dos carpas y varios utensilios para acampar-

Serena: ¿Y como nos vamos a llevar todo esto después?

Kalm: Debe ser fácil, oí de un grupo de niños que llevaban 2 carpas, 1 mesa para 4 personas con sillas incluidas, una estación de comida, comida, bayas, ropa para todos los climas, utensilios de cocina, piyamas, etc. en 3 mochilas y ni siquiera tenían dificultades por el peso.

Serena: Yo también escuche de ellos, de hecho mi hermana menor estaba en ese grupo.

Kalm: ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Y cómo se llama?

Serena: Si, se llama Serena .

Kalm: Que creativa tu madre.

Serena: Por lo menos la mía se preocupa por mi.

Kalm: ¿Se preocupa por ti? ¡Pero si te deja salir con un grupo de 3 pubertos con las hormonas disparadas sin ninguna supervisión!

Serena: Púdrete.

Kalm: Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿dónde está Trevor?

Serena: A quién le importa ese tipo, esta de relleno en el fic.

-Mientras Serena y Kalm estaban hablando, Xana y Tierno preparaban las carpas-

Xana: (bostezando) Vamos chicos a dormir.

Serena: Si vámonos que ya es tarde, fue un día muy largo.

Kalm: Y agotador, ¡Buenas noches!

Xana: ¡Adiós!

-Mientras tanto en el laberinto-

Trevor: ¡Ya encontré una! ¿Tierno? ¿¡Chicos?!

-A mitad de la noche Kalm se levanta gritando y llamando a todos-

Serena: (Bostezando) Si no tienes alguna buena razón te partiré los huevos.

Xana: ¿Que pasa?

Kalm: ¡Se nos olvidó algo muy importante!

Serena: ¿Que cosa?

Kalm: Hacer una referencia a JoJo.

Tierno: ¡Es cierto casi la cagamos!

Serena: Yare yare dawa, listo vámonos a dormir.

Kalm: Menos mal, casi colapsa nuestro multiverso.

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo de las bizarras aventuras de los entrenadores hasta la próxima, bais.**


	10. El Club

**-Ya había amanecido y nuestros protagonistas estaban guardando sus cosas-**

Kalm: Bien, ya guarde una de las carpas en mi bolso ¡y ni siquiera esta pesado!

Serena: Yo guarde la otra carpa.

Tierno: Y yo la mesa.

Xana: ¡Gracias magia Pokemon, por ser tan conveniente!

-Nuestros protagonistas siguieron por la ruta 4-

Kalm: Es genial esto de no tener que cambiarte de ropa cuando te vas a dormir.

Xana: Se nota que andar todo el día en piyama es cómodo.

Serena: Si pero en un par de días apestaras a Koffing.

Kalm: Ya me abre comprado ropa para ese entonces.

Serena: ¿A quien engañas? Tu acabaras esta aventura en piyama.

Xana: Oye ¿y por que acampamos si estábamos a minutos de ciudad Luminalia?

Kalm: Dormir en ciudades cuando estas de aventuras es para maricas.

-Aparecen dos científicos a frente de los chicos-

?: Hola soy Dexio y ella es Sina.

Serena: ¿Que quieren?

Dexio: Venimos de parte del profesor Cipres a informarles que-

Serena: ¿Espera, el profesor tiene empleados?

Sina: Si ¿por que lo preguntas?

Serena: ¡¿Por que diablos nos envió a nosotros y no a ustedes?!

Dexio: Porque nadie esta tan loco como para salir de aventuras .

Sina: La tasa de Muerte/Secuestro/Violación es del 98% en las personas que salen de aventuras.

Dexio: Por eso los entrenadores Pokemon siempre entrenan cerca de sus casas.

Kalm: ¿Y sabiendo esto envían a niños?

Dexio: Si, los niños están tan emocionados por aventuras que aceptan sin pensar.

Kalm: ¡A mi me patearon de casa por esto!

Serena: De hecho te patearon de casa para cogerse a tu mama.

Kalm: !Pero me echo con la excusa de esta aventura!

Serena: Te iba a echar tarde o temprano, tuviste suerte de que al menos no saliste solo.

Dexio: Bueno a lo que veníamos, que pasen al laboratorio del profesor porque les tiene un ''regalito'

Serena: ¿¡No le basta con la mama de Kalm!?

Sina: ¡No ese tipo de regalo!, ¡tienes la mente muy sucia!

Serena: Lo siento, es por culpa de este pendejo.

Kalm: ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

Dexio: Dejen sus peleítas de novios para después.

-Todos esperaban que ambos se sonrojaran y dijeran que no son novios, como pasa en todos los putos animes del universo-

Serena: Este pendejo se acerca a 50 cm y el vuelo la cabeza de un golpe.

Kalm: Cállate niña tsundere.

Sina: (susurrándole a Dexio) Estos dos genuinamente se odian.

Dexio: Si que raro, normalmente los protagonistas siempre se aman.

Sina: ¡Bueno chicos! ¡vayamos a la ciudad!.

 **Ciudad Luminalia: Bulevar Sur**

Dexio: ¡El laboratorio está a la Izquierda vengan luego!

Serena: Si claro, vamos a ir al sucio laboratorio, cuando tenemos la ciudad para nosotros.

Xana: ¡Serena, vayamos al club Brando!

Kalm: ¿Que es el club Brando?

Xana: Es el club más famoso de todo Kalos, pero es solo para chicas.

Tierno: Vaya yo quería ir, ni modo me voy a comer, nos vemos después chicas

Xana: ¡Adiós Tierno!

Serena: ¿Y dónde vas tu Kalm?

Kalm: I-ire con el, nos vemos.

Serena: Nos vemos.

-Kalm se aleja de las chicas y empieza a hablar-

Kalm: Si creen que me dejaran fuera de la diversión no tienen idea de lo que soy capaz.

-Mientras las chicas entran al club, Kalm va a una tienda de ropa y compra un vestido rosado con unas pantis negras también compro maquillaje y un sostén-

Kalm: Fue un poco vergonzoso comprar ropa de mujer en esa tienda, pero me niego a no entrar a la diversión después de todo por lo que he pasado.

-Kalm se escondió en un callejón y empezó a maquillarse, como es bastante malo término pareciendo un payaso, después puso unas manzanas en los sostenes que compro y se puso el vestido, el resultado fue mas convincente de lo que pueda sonar, ya que Kalm tenia cara de marica, su rostro se parecía al de una mujer en cierto punto, practico un poco su voz, su manera de caminar y se dispuso a entrar-

Kalm: (digiriéndose al guardia con una voz de vieja pervertida) Hola guapo, traigo tequila ¿me dejas pasar? (guiño de ojo).

Guardia: S-Si pase señorita…

Kalm: (en voz baja) cayo redondito.

Guardia: Pobre tipo, cree que va a engañar a alguien con ese disfraz, bueno da lo mismo, se nota que era alguien inofensivo así que dudo que de problemas.

 **Club Brando**

-El lugar era un sitio de strippers pero para el disfrute de mujeres, había un hombre rubio en traje apretado de color amarillo y negro con corazones verdes bailando en un tubo, que de vez en cuando se acercaba al público y decía Wryyy, lo que hacía que las chicas saltaran y gritaran mientras le tiraban dinero-

Kalm: A Serena le gusta este sitio y me dice a mi pervertido, se lo sacare en cara toda la vida, hablando de Serena ¿dónde estará?

-En un escenario aparece un presentador musculoso vestido en taparrabos negros y con abundante cabello de color morado llamado Cars, nada más aparecer la multitud silbaba, gritaba y aplaudía-

Cars: ¡Hola nenas!, ¡ahora viene la actividad favorita de todas! ¡El Karaoke! Elegiré a una señorita al azar y esta tendrá que cantar o quedara como una aguafiestas, te elijo a ti niña de cabello de color miel que se nota que es menor de edad y no debería estar aquí pero me vale verga y pasa igual.

Xana: ¡Vamos Serena!

Serena: Yare yare, que mala suerte, ¡bueno, me vine a divertir! ¡alla voy!

Cars: Usted puede elegir la canción que quiera señorita.

Serena: Elijo esta canción: Stand Proud.

-Empieza a sonar una melodía de guitarra electrica, y Serena empieza a cantar con una voz más masculina que la del cantante original, su voz exuda tanta testosterona que las mujeres de su alrededor les empieza a salir barba y a crecer músculos mientras hacen poses innecesarias, pero fabulosas-

Serena: ¡Stand Prouuud! (termina de cantar).

Cars: G-gracias señorita… bueno ¡la siguiente es usted, que parece un payaso y también parece menor de edad!

Kalm: Mierda, me esta llamando a mi, ¿¡por que justo los dos protagonistas del fic son los que tienen que cantar!? Bueno ya que, me voy a arriesgar.

Cars: ¿Que canción va a cantar s-señorita? (se da cuenta de que es un tipo).

Kalm: Voy a cantar End of the World

-La canción empieza sonar y Kalm empieza cantando un poco mas agudo para parecer un chica pero le cuesta mucho, aun así la gente empieza a gritar y a saltar ya que Kalm cantaba con mucha emoción y fuerza-

Kalm: ¡Staaar Platinuuum!

-A este punto a Kalm se le olvida fingir y empieza a cantar con su propia voz, pero con aun más energía, todos en la sala hasta este punto se dieron cuenta que era un chico, ya que además se le estaba cayendo su disfraz por sus movimientos, pero a nadie le importaba y cantaban los coros-

Kalm: Ora ora ora oraoraoraora ¡ORA! (termina de cantar).

Cars: ¡Maravilloso! ¡fantástico! ¡Gureto!

Kalm: Gracias (vuelve a fingir la voz).

Cars: Ya todos notaron que es un chico.

Kalm: Shit… (empieza a retroceder con el objetivo de escapar).

Cars: No se preocupe, su actuación fue maravillosa, desde ahora le dejaremos pasar a nuestro recinto siempre que quiera, por su magnífico canto.

Kalm: Emmm gracias.

Xana: ¡Bravo Kalm! (aplaude con mucha fuerza).

-Todo el publico empieza a aplaudir-

Kalm: ¡Gracias a todos! ¡Hasta pronto!

-Kalm sale del club seguido por sus compañeras-

Xana: ¡Kalm estuviste genial!.

Serena: No esperaba que hicieras algo tan loco y eso que estoy acostumbrada a tus idioteces.

Kalm: Jajaja gracias, ahora ire a ponerme mi piyama que no quiero que corra el rumor.

Serena: Pendejo, Xana dijo tu nombre en el club, ahora todo Luminalia sabrá de ti.

Xana: ¡Lo siento!

Serena: Ademas, ¿por que no compraste ropa de HOMBRE en la tienda?

Kalm: Se me olvido estaba muy concentrado en elegir una prenda convincente.

Serena: Me lo esperaba.

Xana: ¡Vamos a buscar a Tierno! Que debe estar pasándose otra vez con sus comidas.

-Mientras tanto en la ruta 4-

Trevor: ¿¡Chicos donde están!? ¡Tengo hambre! ¡AYUDENME!

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo, hasta otra bais**

 **Respuesta a review**

 **pirata** **: El tema de hablar con los Pokemon será algo que usare muy poco, solo estará presente en momentos en que un personaje quede solo (Ósea casi nunca) o sea sumamente necesario, pero como te darás cuenta en este capitulo, el PokeTraslate no se uso y así será en muchos mas capítulos. ¡gracias por tu opinión!**


	11. Un tipo muy bizarro

**Ahora el fic llego a 200 Views ¡muchas gracias a todos!**

* * *

Kalm: ¿Vamos al laboratorio?

Serena: Supongo que si, pero tendremos que llevar rodando a Tierno.

Xana: El tipo se metió a un Buffet libre y lo echaron a patadas por acabar con toda la comida.

Serena: Que cerdo.

Xana: Y no es la primera vez que pasa, hace un tiempo le prohibieron la entrada en otro buffet en el bulevar norte por lo mismo.

Kalm: Que cerdo x2.

-Llegando al laboratorio-

Kalm: Y pensar que el bastardo se puede costear algo tan gigante y no nos da sueldo a nosotros.

Serena: Es normal que los profesores se aprovechen de los niños para que hagan su trabajo.

Xana: Pasa en todas las regiones.

-Serena habla con una asistenta del profesor que le dice que él se encuentra en el último piso, pero como Tierno no cabe en el ascensor lo dejan abajo y suben ellos-

Kalm: ¡Tiene un montón de empleados! ¡De dónde saca tanto dinero!

Serena: Es un misterio, pero corre el rumor que vende Esporagodon (Cocaina Pokemon).

-Llegan arriba-

Profesor: Hola Kalm, al fin nos conocemos, soy tu padrastro el Profesor Ciprés.

Kalm: Si, hola (Habla con pocas ganas recordando lo sucedido en su casa).

Xana: ¡Hola profesor!

Serena: Buenas.

Profesor: ¡Hola chicas! Bueno antes que nada quiero un combate contra Kalm.

Kalm: No quiero.

Profesor: Te daré recompensa si te portas bien.

Kalm: tsch, está bien.

Profesor: ¡Le dije lo mismo a tu madre!

Kalm: ¡Que diji-

-Kalm es interrumpido por que empezó el combate-

* * *

 **Profesor Cipres vs Kalm  
Bulbasaur vs Frogadier**

Kalm: Te daré la putiza de tu vida.

-Kalm saca inmediatamente a Fletchinder (El cual evoluciono en la ruta anterior)-

Profesor: ¿Como diablos? (Totalmente desconcertado).

-Frogadier y Fletchinder atacan brutalmente a Bulbasaur que queda debilitado muy rapido, lo mismo paso con Squirtle y Charmander, el profesor no fue capaz siquiera de herir a los Pokemon de Kalm-

 **Fin del combate**

* * *

Kalm: ¡Debilucho!

Profesor: ¿Como diablos pudiste usar a dos Pokemon cuando esto era un duelo de 1vs1?

Kalm: Como si te lo fuera a decir bastardo.

Profesor: Rayos, no esperaba que alguien tan sumisa como tu madre tuviera un hijo tan rebelde.

Kalm: ¿¡Que dijiste!? (Se acerca a agredirlo).

Serena: Déjalo Kalm, no vale la pena (Sujeta a Kalm del piyama)

Kalm: Bastardo.

Profesor: ¡Bueno chicas elijan a su Pokemon!

Serena: Yo pido a Squirtle.

Xana: Y yo a Charmander.

Profesor: Bien (Les entrega sus Pokemon).

Kalm: ¿Y a mi?

Profesor: A ti te va lo que sobro por maleducado con tu padrastro (le pasa a bulbasaur).

-Los chicos sacan a sus Pokemon para conocerlos-

Bulbasaur: ¡Que mala suerte! A ustedes le salieron entrenadoras sexis y a mi este pendejo.

Kalm: ¡Otro Pokemon mas que me trata mal! (lo devuelve a la Pokeball).

Xana: ¡Ahora recuerdo que aún no decidimos que hacer con el otro PokeTraslate!

Kalm: Toma Xana (Se lo arroja).

Serena: ¿¡Espera, por que no me diste siquiera la oportunidad!?

Kalm: Eres el personaje mas poderoso del fic por lejos, no te hace falta mas habilidades.

Serena: Tiene sentido.

Kalm: Además, Xana no sirve para nada.

Xana: ¡Hey eso no es cierto!

Kalm: Lo único que haces es decir algunas líneas para que no parezca que solo Serena y yo tenemos importancia.

Serena: Dejala, ella no tiene la culpa que al autor solo le importemos nosotros.

Profesor: Ejem (intentando llamar la atención) no he terminado de hablar.

Kalm: ¿Que quieres ahora?

Profesor: ¿Saben de la Megaevolucion?

Kalm: ¿Que clase de Digievolucion es esa?

Profesor: Es llevar la evolución un paso mas alla, solo necesitan estas piedras, tener un fuerte vinculo con sus Pokemon y un Mega anillo para lograrla (Les entrega las mega piedras correspondientes a los protagonistas).

Kalm: Mis Pokemon me odian, jamás lograre tener algo así como fuerte vinculo.

Profesor: Tu dale bayas que disminuyen Ev's y todo ira bien.

-Cuando el profesor termina de hablar aparecen Tierno y Trevor-

Kalm: ¿¡Trevor esta vivo!?

Serena: Esa no me la esperaba.

Xana: Pensamos que te violaron en el laberinto.

Trevor: N-no me p-paso nada (desvía la mirada y se toca el trasero ya que le dolía mucho).

Tierno: Wow profesor sus ascensores son muy estrechos.

Profesor: Como la mama de Kalm No, tu estas muy gordo, por llegar tarde no hay Pokemon ni mega piedras para ustedes, ahora váyanse que estoy ocupado.

Tierno: Que tipo mas cruel, acabamos de llegar y nos hecha.

Kalm: Bueno vámonos, hey Tierno tu baja después que no cabemos todos.

-Nuestros protagonistas salen del laboratorio y se dispersan por la ciudad menos Kalm el cual se queda hablando con un tipo en el laboratorio-

?: (en una voz seductora y perturbadora) Hola guapo (guiño de ojo) mi nombre es Lysson, estoy muy interesado en tus ''Habilidades'' y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo a ''Entrenar''.

Kalm: Ehhh después, es que tengo cosas muy urgente que hacer.

Lysson: Mmm no importa tarde o temprano caerás, jejeje, toma un Holocaster para que te mantengas comunicado conmigo y también para tus amiguitos que están igual de sexis (se va no sin antes pegarle una nalgada a Kalm).

Kalm: (Un poco asustado) Este tipo es el peor pederasta que he conocido.

-Kalm sale del laboratorio y se encuentra con Xana-

Xana: Oye Kalm, Serena dijo que la fueras a ver a una cafetería.

Kalm: Jajaja sabía que no resistiría a mis encantos, ¡allá voy nena!

-Kalm se dirije a la cafetería donde Serena lo esperaba afuera-

Kalm: Asi que al fin caíste en mis encantos, que genial será nuestra primera cita (le agarra las caderas por detrás).

-La reacción de Serena es la esperada, lo agarra de las manos y lo da vuelta en el aire para finalmente tirarlo al suelo-

Serena: No me malentiendas bastardo, jamás me interesaría por un infeliz como tú.

Kalm: ¿¡Y por que me invitas al café entonces?! (levantándose del suelo).

Serena: tenemos que hablar de algo, ven pasa.

-En la cafetería-

Serena: Espera ese es Lysson con… ¡¿Diantha?!

Kalm: Conozco al pederasta pero ¿quien es Diantha?

Serena: ¿Vives debajo de una roca o que? Diantha es la actriz mas famosa de Kalos

Kalm: No me interesa esas basuras

Serena: Tienes unos gustos de mierda.

Lysson: ¿Y cuanto cobras?

Diantha: 200.000 Pokedollar$ la sesión.

Lysson: ¿Todo los agujeros incluidos?

Diantha: Todos.

Lysson: Nice, bueno mas tarde te pasas… espera ¡ese es mi chico favorito! ¡Hey Kalm sabia que al final vendrías! ¡te diste cuenta de quien es tu hombre!

Serena: Yo pensaba que eras hetero, Kalm.

Kalm: Lo soy, este tipo es mi acosador.

Serena: Que miedo.

Lysson: Pero que preciosidad tenemos aquí (dirijiendose a Serena) tu tambien te puedes unir a la diversio- (golpe en la bolas) AHHH ¡Si! ¡Me encanta! ¡Como supiste que era sado masoquista!

Serena: Este tipo es Bisexual, Pederasta y Masoquista es la combinación mas terrorífica que he oído.

Lysson: ¡Bueno nenes me voy adiós! (intento dar una nalgada a Kalm pero este se le escapo) Me gusta cuando se hacen los difíciles rrrr.

Serena: Que tipo mas bizarro.

Kalm: Ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido, ¿bueno de que querías hablar?

Serena: Siendo sincera se me olvido, el pederasta me desconcentro mucho.

Kalm: Bueno, no importa vayámonos.

-Afuera del café estaban todos listos para partir-

Tierno: ¡Bueno chicos vámonos a la siguiente ruta!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo, hasta la próxima bais**

 **Siendo sincero este capitulo no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero tenia que presentar a Lysson y entregarle los nuevos Pokemon a los protagonistas.**


	12. Dime Kalm

**Ruta 5  
**

* * *

-Nuestros protagonistas entran a la ruta 5 y se cruzan nada mas entrar con un Lucario que se acerca a Kalm-

?: ¡Hey Lucario!

Kalm: ¿Que quiere este perro feo de mi?

Lucario: ¡Hueles horrible!, ¡vete de aqui!

?: Parece que le llamas la atención a mi Lucario, soy Corelia un gusto.

Kalm: Hola soy Kalm.

Corelia: ¿Sientes el aura especial Lucario?

Lucario: No, huele a horrible y quiero que se vaya porque mi olfato es muy sensible.

Corelia: Parece que siente el Aura en ti Jaja que genial.

Lucario: No se ni para que me esfuerzo, si esta perra no me entiende.

Corelia: Soy líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Yantra ¡ven pronto a desafiarme, adiós!

Kalm: ¿Aura? Que clase de Ki es ese.

Serena: Ni nos miro a nosotros que perra mas maleducada.

Xana: Que importa sigamos.

Tierno: Espera un momento que quiero ir al centro Pokemon que se me olvido algo.

Kalm: Que tonto eres, vete y regresa luego

-Tierno parte a toda velocidad al centro Pokemon-

Serena: No tienes derecho a criticarlo, tu sigues en piyama por que se te olvida ir a comprar ropa.

-Mientras nuestros protagonistas siguen avanzando se cruzan con un tipo de traje rojo y mascara-

?: Asi que ustedes le rompieron la cabeza a Tenmei, quien lo diría.

-Kalm se asusta-

Xana: ¿Quien es Tenmei?

Kalm: E-es el tipo del Hydreigon.

Serena: ¡Mas te vale irte ahora si no quieres terminar como el!

?: Jajaja Tenmei no era mas que un miembro débil, no se compara a mi.

Xana: ¿¡Quien eres!?

?: Mi nombre es Estraizu y soy uno de los miembros mas fuertes de Xuyea.

Kalm: ¿Que es Xuyea?

Estraizu: Ya te di suficiente información mocoso, ahora vienen conmigo, se que tanto Kalm como Xana tienen poderes así que me los llevo.

Kalm: Parece que quieres acompañar a tu amigo al hospital. (dicho esto le susurra a serena) Yo peleo con el, tu ve detrás cierro el combate y se acabo.

Estraizu: ¡Kalm te desafío a un Combate!

* * *

 **Estraizu** **vs Kalm**

 **Pangoro vs Frogadier**

Kalm: ¡Te crees mas fuerte pero tu Pokemon no es nada comparado con un Hydreigon!.

Estraizu: ¡Mocoso iluso! en este tipo de combate no se trata de Pokemon si no de los poderes únicos que tenemos.

Kalm: Di lo que quieras bastardo pero no podrás hacer nada –Saca a Fletchinder y a Bulbasaur- ¡Xana dame un mano!

 **Xana entra al combate**

Xana: ¡Vamos alla! –Arroja a Braixen-

Estraizu: Que conveniente, uno que puede burlar las reglas del combate y otra que puede saber los movimientos del enemigo.

Xana: ¿¡Como puede saber el funcionamiento de mis poderes?!

Estraizu-: Jejeje dime Kalm, ¿tienes miedo?

Kalm: ¿De ti? Jaja prepárate a morir caperucita roja.

Estraizu: ¡Mientes, tienes miedo!

-El combate empieza bastante igualado, pera dado a la ventaja numérica y a la velocidad de los Pokemon de Kalm empiezan a ganar ventaja **-**

Kalm: ¡No eres mas que solo palabras!

Estraizu: Tengo 5 Pokemon mas, ¡tu equipo quedara exhausto muy pronto!

Kalm: Diablos tiene razón, ¿Xana alguna ayuda de tus poderes?

Xana: No les da instrucciones precisas a sus Pokemon pero…

Estraizu: Dime Kalm, ¿tienes algún plan para vencerme?

-Kalm no hablo y siguió atacando, mientras trataba de idear un plan para que sus Pokemon no se agotaran tan rapido-

Estraizu: Dime Kalm, ¿Acaso tu amiga Serena tiene algo que ver con ese plan?

-Kalm mantuvo su silencio e intento no hacer ninguna mueca para evitar que sospechara aun así tenia miedo ya que parecía que sabia de su plan-

Estraizu: Dime Kalm, ¿Acaso planeas que Serena me ataque por detrás?

-Kalm hacia lo que podía para no gritar, estaba asustado ya que ahora no sabia que hacer.

Estraizu: Dime Kalm, ¿Tienes mucho miedo por que descubrí tu plan?

Kalm: ¡Callate!

Estraizu: Eres tan irascible Jaja, cuando tu amiguita aparezca por detrás, mis Pokemon la mataran, Dime Kalm ¿Acaso te asusta que ella muera?

-Kalm no podía con la presión, sabia que todo iba a salir mal pero aun así no tenia ningún plan para salvar a su compañera-

Estraizu: Jajaja.

-Estraizu seguía burlándose de Kalm y demostrando que tenia control total de la situación, pero se le olvido de que Kalm no estaba solo-

Xana: ¿Realmente crees que Kalm es el único que esta haciendo planes?

-A Estraizu se le fue la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Xana tenia razón-

Estraizu: Silencio mocosa ¿Acaso crees que tu plan me derrotara?

Xana: Creo que mi alma ya te dio la respuesta.

Estraizu: (Impactado) ¿¡A-acaso te diste cuenta de mis poderes!?

-Xana se quedo en silencio-

Estraizu: ¡¿Imposible c-como?!

Xana: Parece que te informaron mal, mi poder no es poder leer las estrategias que harán los entrenadores, si no leer sus mentes en si.

Kalm: ¡¿Xana que esta pasando?!

Xana: El poder de este tipo es que cuando hace una pregunta tu misma alma le responde la verdad, es decir que todo este tiempo con sus preguntas averiguo tu plan, aunque solo puede recibir respuestas en si o en no.

Estraizu: ¡Eso no importa aun asi no me podras tomar por sorpresa!

Xana: ¿A si? Trata de adivinar mi plan.

Estraizu: ¿Me van a arrojar algo?

Xana: (No No No)

Estraizu: ¡¿Me van a atacar con un Pokemon por la espalda?!

Xana: (No No No)

Estraizu: ¡¿Me van a golpear?!

Xana (Yes Yes Yes)

Estraizu: (¡Diablos no lo entiendo! ¡Cambiaron su plan pero no se cual es!)

Xana: ¿Cuando dije que cambie el plan? ¡Kalm ahora!

Estraizu: Espera… ¿!QUE!?

 **Fin del combate**

* * *

-Serena aparece detrás de Estraizu-

Estraizu: Maldición, Pangoro usa…

-Estraizu ve a Pangoro en el suelo debilitado-

Xana: Mientras tu estabas distraído pensando que plan tenia debilitamos a tu Pangoro y si crees que Serena te dara tiempo para sacar otra Pokeball o hablar siquiera estas muy equivocado.

Serena: Mas te vale empezar a rezar a todos los Pokesantos que conozcas.

Estraizu: L-lo siento, ¡no lo hare mas! ¡Por favor déjame irme! ¡Ya me derrotaste!

Xana: ¿Por que no le preguntas si te perdonara?

Estraizu: ¿M-me vas a p-perdonar?

Serena: (No No No)

Estraizu: ¡No! ¡por favor no me hagas daño!

Serena: Dime ¿Te golpeare con mi brazo derecho o izquierdo?

Estraizu: ¿S-Solo un poco con el brazo Izquierdo?

Serena: (No No No)

Estraizu: ¡¿Un p-poco con el d-derecho?!

Serena: (No No No)

Estraizu: ¡¿Con ambos?!

Serena: (Yes Yes ¡YES!)

Estraizu: ¡¿Me dejaras toda la vida en el hospital?!

Xana: Por supuesto que si imbécil.

-Serena procede a romperle literalmente cada hueso y diente de su cuerpo para finalizar mandándolo a volar de una patada, partiendo un árbol por la mitad con el cuerpo de Estraizu-

 **Estraizu retirado de forma permanente e incapaz de volver a moverse por el resto de su vida**

Xana: Saluda a Tenmei de mi parte.

Kalm: ¡Guau Xana eso fue impresionante!, sin ti realmente hubiéramos perdido.

Xana: ¡Gracias!

Serena: Oye Xana no que tu poder era lo de solo predecir estrategias.

Xana: Inicialmente era asi, pero últimamente parece que mi poder evoluciona

Kalm: A mi me pasa lo mismo, la primera vez que retuve a alguien fue por un par de segundos y con Tenmei fueron minutos.

Serena: Eso es genial, pero lo raro aquí es que el tipo sabia tanto nuestros nombres como los poderes de Xana y eso que sus poderes no son visibles como los de Kalm

Kalm: Es una pena que no pudiéramos interrogarlo.

Serena: Dudo que pueda volver a hablar jamas.

Kalm: Realmente lo dejaste mal, cambiando de tema... ¿donde se metieron el Snorlax y Armin forma Kalos?

Xana: Trevor se escondió, pero no se donde y Tierno… mira hay viene.

Tierno: Hola chicos, ¿de que me perdí?

Kalm: Nada importante vayámonos.

Tierno: Bueno vamos a llegar a Pueblo Vánitas.

Xana: ¡Vamos entonces!

 **¿Que les pareció que Xana tuviera algo de protagonismo? Me gustaría dar mas importancia tanto a Tierno y Xana para que no solo Serena y Kalm hagan algo, como sea gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capitulo Bais!**

 **Respuesta a review.**

 **Pirata: No hubo referencia por que este y el capitulo 9 tienen muchas referencia.  
¿Por que matar a Trevor de forma ridícula? mejor que viva de forma ridícula :3**


	13. Una mansión para recordar

**Pueblo Vánitas**

* * *

-Kalm y compañía continuaban sus bizarras aventuras por la región de Kalos, ahora han llegado a un pequeño pueblo llamado Vánitas-

Kalm: Wow cinco edificios y uno de ellos es un centro Pokemon.

Serena: ¿realmente es viable construir un centro Pokemon para un pueblo tan miserable?

Xana: Probablemente no, pasemos al castillo de allá a ver si encontramos algo.

Serena: Yo paso, quiero entrenar en la ruta mas cercana.

Trevor y Tierno: Haremos lo mismo.

Xana: Que pena… ¿y tu Kalm?

Kalm: Voy contigo, voy a ver si hay algo que robar.

Xana: Me lo esperaba de ti, ¡Nos vemos Serena!

Serena: Nos vemos después.

-Kalm y Xana se dirigieron al castillo, en la entrada se encontraron con un tipo que al parecer era el que hace de guía en el tour-

Kalm: Disculpe, ¿no hay nada que roba- digo… que tenga relación con la megaevolucion?  
 **  
**Guía: No lo siento.

Xana: ¿Seguro?

-De pronto aparece otro señor el cual le avisa de que hubo un problema en la ruta 7 y que necesita su ayuda-

Guia: Lo siento vuelvo en breve, vean el lugar todo lo que quieran.

Kalm: Perfecto, así será mas fácil sacar las cosas de valor.

Xana: Rayos, tratare de ver lo que pueda antes de que lo desbalijes.

-Kalm y Xana exploraron el lugar pero no encontraron nada digno de ver ni de robar-

Kalm: Vaya desperdicio de tiempo.

Xana: Vayámonos, los chicos tal vez estén en la ruta 7 ya.

-Se dirigieron a la ruta 7, pero se encontraron tanto con el guía como con el que lo fue a buscar enfrente de un Snorlax-

Xana: ¿Que pasa aquí?

Guía: El Snorlax bloqueo el puente y no tenemos forma de sacarlo.

Kalm: Entonces péguenle un patada o ataquenlo con un Pokemon.

Guía: No se puede.

Kalm: ¿Por?

Guía: Reglas del universo.

Kalm: Burlar esas reglas es mi especialidad.

-Kalm intento usar su poder para capturar, golpear o despertar a Snorlax pero nada sirvió-

Xana: ¿Qué pasa?

Kalm: Al parecer solo puedo afectar a humanos.

Xana: Diablos ¿y como resolvemos esto?

Guía: tienen que ir a buscar una Pokeflauta a la Mansión que esta más arriba.

Kalm: ¿Tenemos?

Guía: Si ustedes.

Xana: ¡Pero es su pueblo!.

Guía: Nadie necesita salir de su pueblo, ustedes por otra parte tienen que si o si pasar por acá.

Kalm: Tsch, bueno tendremos que ir, tal vez encuentre algo de valor allá.

-Kalm y Xana pasaron por la ruta 6 la cual no tenia nada especial, solo un par de viejas entrenadoras.

* * *

 **Palacio Cénit**

* * *

Kalm: Este lugar es enorme, debe estar lleno de tesoros.

Xana: Vamos a hablar con el tipo que esta ahí, tal vez nos deje pasar.

Mayordomo: La entrada cuesta $1000

Kalm: Tome. –Kalm los entrega, sabiendo que adentro recuperar su inversión por mucho-

Xana: Emmm yo no tengo dinero…

Kalm: ¡¿Cómo?!

Xana: Lo gaste en ropa… (dice apenada)

Kalm: ¡Pero si llevas la misma!

Xana: ¡Lo se! la compre solo por tenerla.

Kalm: Ya que, yo pago por ti, pero ya sabes de que forma vas a tener que pagarme.

Xana: E-esta bien.

-Los chicos pasan y Kalm se dirige con Xana a una habitación sin personas y procede-

* * *

 **Mientras tanto Serena y el resto de los Trainer Crusaders**

* * *

Serena: ¿Desde cuando el grupo se llama así?

Tierno: Como desde el capítulo 3 ¿que acaso no lees el titulo?

Serena: Leer es de frikis.

Tierno: Ten cuidado con lo que dices que puede que quedes sin protagonismo por cinco capítulos por eso.

Serena: El autor es demasiado perezoso como para desarrollar otro personaje femenino por esos cinco capítulos.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Kalm y Xana.**

* * *

Xana: ¡Para! ¡Me duele!

Kalm: ¡Silencio que esto es mi recompensa!

Xana: ¡Ah! ¡Ahhh!

Kalm: Guau realmente estas apretada.

Xana: ¡Para por favor, lo siento hasta mis entrañas!

Kalm: ¡Jamás! ¡Estoy disfrutando mucho esto!

Xana: ¡P-por favor Kalm! ¡Ahhh!

Kalm: Esta bien, suéltala Bulbasaur.

Xana: ¿Por que hiciste que Bulbasaur me apretara con látigo cepa?

Kalm: Es divertido verte sufrir.

Xana: ¡Me dejo marcado el abdomen de lo fuerte que me apretó! ¡lo sentí hasta las entrañas!

Kalm: Jaja música para mis oídos, salgamos de acá rápido.

-Afuera del cuarto había una cantidad inmensa de personas que escucharon el espectáculo, algunos le gritaban cosas como campeón o maestro y otros lo aplaudían, el malentendido creció aun mas al ver como Xana caminaba mal-

Kalm: ¿Que le pasa a estos tipos? ¿es tanto espectáculo torturar a alguien?

Xana: No se, pero realmente te pasaste, apenas puedo caminar bien.

Kalm: Eso te enseñara a no gastar en pendejadas.

Xana: Pero si tu fuiste el que se compró ropa de mujer y sostenes para entrar a un club de strippers para mujeres

Kalm: ¡Que buenos tiempos! Siento como si hubiera sido ayer.

Xana: ¡Pendejo, fue esta mañana!

Kalm: ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Por cierto ¿Qué hacia ese tipo de club abiertos desde tan temprano?

Xana: Conveniencias para la narrativa

-Mientras hablaban Kalm sacaba sutilmente cosas que encontraba y las guardaba en su mochila-

Kalm: Por solo 2.000 estoy consiguiendo tanta diversión, ¡esto es genial!

Xana: Eres un cerdo.

Kalm: Con mucho dinero.

-De pronto se encuentran a señor que está llamando a su Furfrou-

Señor: ¿Me ayudar a encontrar a mi Furfrou?

Kalm: No.

Señor: Les pagare

Kalm: ¡A la orden!

-A Kalm se le iluminaron los ojos, tomo a Xana del brazo y salió corriendo por todos lados con ella, iba a tal velocidad que Xana estaba volando mientras era sujetada por Kalm-

Xana: (Este pendejo solo se mueve por dinero)

Kalm: ¡Vamos al patio! ¡Debe estar allá!.

-Kalm busco por todos lados hasta que encontró al Furfrou, en ese instante empezó a perseguirlo pero el Pokemon era más rápido que el-

Xana: Oye Kalm.

Kalm: ¡¿Que?!

Xana: Tengo un plan pero… ''Kalmate'' un poco Jaja.

Kalm: …

Xana: Jajaja.

Kalm: Bulbasaur haz lo mismo que antes.

Xana: ¡No! Espera un poco que de verdad tengo un plan.

Kalm: Mas de vale que sea bueno, porque si no… no te mantendrás ''Xsana'' por mucho tiempo Jajaja.

Xana: …

Kalm: Estamos a mano.

Xana: Si… olvidemos que esto paso.

Kalm: Sera lo mejor.

Xana: Mira, tu corres por un lado y yo por el otro, lo arrinconamos y se acabo.

-El plan fue un éxito absoluto y el dueño del Furfrou apareció convenientemente para llevárselo-

Señor: Gracias por todos, vengan al balcón de la mansión ahí les pagare.

-Kalm y Xana fueron callados, intentando olvidar lo que paso con los chistes, una vez llegados al balcón el señor hablo-

Señor: En pago por su ayuda haré fuegos artificiales para su disfrute

Kalm: ¡Hey! ¿Y el dinero?

Señor: Toma 1.000 para que recuperes tu entrada (Se los entrega)

Kalm: Tsch, bueno mejor disfruto de los fuegos artifi… espera ¡Es de día! ¡Que gracia tienen los fuegos artificiales de día!

Señor: Tendríamos que esperar mucho para que anocheciera

Xana: Es cierto Kalm, la ultima vez fueron 8 capítulos en anochecer

Kalm: ¡Ya que! Veamos los tontos fuegos artificiales

-El señor se alejó del balcón dejando a Xana y Kalm solos, poco después los fuegos artificiales empezaron-

Kalm: Es más genial de lo que pensé.

Xana: Si…

Kalm: ¿Pasa algo?

Xana: Es la primera vez que veo fuegos artificiales con un chico y yo… me siento muy feliz que sea contigo, me agradas mucho aun que discutamos, nos enojemos o me tortures o hagas bromas horribles y yo…

Kalm: ¿Quieres pene?

Xana: ¡¿QUE?! ¡AGH! ¡Mataste el momento idiota! ¡Retiro lo dicho eres un completo patán!

Kalm: ¡Que delicada eres!

-Los fuegos artificiales terminaron y nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron al señor-

Xana: Gracias por todo.

Señor: ¡No hay de que!

Xana: ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! ¡La Pokeflauta!

Señor: Si la necesitan llévensela, a mi no me hace falta, pero devuélvanla después.

Xana: Gracias.

-Kalm y Xana salen de la Mansión-

Xana: ¡Bueno vámonos!

* * *

 **Xana realmente está teniendo mucho protagonismo ¡¿Acaso Cristobal222 por fin hará que otros personajes aparte de Kalm y Serena sea importantes?! Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de las Bizarras aventuras de los Pokemon Trainer Crusaders, ¡hasta la próxima! Bais.**


	14. Bonito reloj

**-Lo que paso con Serena Trevor y Tierno mientras Kalm y Xana estaban en el Palacio Cenit-**

* * *

 **-Ruta 7 (donde el Snorlax)-**

* * *

Serena: Que mala suerte lo del Snorlax.

Tierno: Si, pero parece que alguien fue a buscar una forma de despertarlo.

Trevor: Creo que deberíamos volver al pueblo, es mas segur-

Serena: Cállate Trevor a nadie le importa lo que pienses **.**

Tierno: Con lo que ha pasado últimamente deberíamos irnos.

Serena: ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

?: Yo

-Nuestros protagonistas vieron detrás de si a un hombre de capucha roja y mascara, era uno de los miembros de Xuyea-

Serena: Que molestos son, tendré que mandarte donde tus ami- (Explosion)

-La explosión fue provocada por un Electrode que uso autodestrucción a pocos metros donde estaba Serena dejándola muy herida e inconsciente-

Tierno: ¡Serena!

?: Jaja, ustedes son los siguientes.

Tierno: ¡Tenemos que huir!

?: ¿Enserio creen que podrán huir todos cuando uno de ustedes está herido de muerte?

Trevor: … Ti-tierno e-escapa con S-serena (temblaba de miedo)

Tierno: Pero…

Trevor: ¡Solo hazlo!, ¡moriremos todos si no haces nada!, ve a buscar a Kalm, el nos ayudara.

?: Jajaja la niña esta herida de muerte, tu suicidio es en vano.

-Trevor se quedo callado por el miedo que sentía, el no es el héroe de esta historia ni es el mas valiente-

Trevor: T-te detendré t-todo lo que pueda (Tartamudeaba y veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos)-

?: Jajaja tienes agallas a pesar de parecer un marica, como premio te diré mi nombre, soy  
Stroheim.

-Trevor no articulaba palabra, sabia que en cuanto el lo desafiara iba a perder casi de inmediato, estaba tan asustado que no podía ni pensar en un plan, Trevor solo pensó en que debía detenerlo, pero no como-

Stroheim: Jaja, debes estar muy asustado, pero no te preocupes tu agonía terminara pronto, después de todo el tiempo es muy preciado (Mira su reloj)

-Trevor sabia que no iba a salir de esta, una vez se dio cuenta de que todo termino para el y que después de 12 capítulos su aventura había concluido, se armo de valor, dejo de temblar y enfrento la muerte de cara, su rostro cambio y en vez de verse un niño llorón, se vio a un joven dispuesto a darlo todo por los demás-

Stroheim: Jaja, estas lleno de sorpresas, hare esto rapido que mi tiempo es valioso (mira el reloj), ¡Te desafio!

* * *

 **Trevor vs Stroheim**

 **Pikachu vs Nidoqueen**

* * *

-Pikachu esquivaba todo lo que podía, dado a que su rival era lento podía hacer tiempo de esa manera hasta que la ayuda llegara, sin embargo ocurrió un imprevisto, la Nidoqueen empezó a ganar velocidad de forma exagerada, tanto así que alcanzo a su Pikachu con un patada y lo mando a volar debilitándolo enseguida-

Trevor: ¿Que?

Stroheim: Jajaja, mi poder me permite aumentar la velocidad de mis Pokemon hasta limites inimaginables, puedo hacer que un Snorlax sea mas rápido que un Greninja con mis poderes.

Trevor: Demonios, ¿ahora que como le gano a eso?

Stroheim: No puedes, ahora saca a otro Pokemon para acabar rápido con esto, que es una molestia perder tiempo (Mira el reloj)

-Trevor solo tenia a Flabébé en su equipo y tampoco podía competir con la velocidad que su rival tenia, Trevor solo tiro la Pokeball sabiendo que no podía hacer nada-

-Flabébé intento huir pero fue inútil, fue debilitada de un golpe-

* * *

 **Fin del combate**

 **Trevor pierde…**

* * *

-Trevor a pesar de haber perdido demostró su valor acercándose a su rival -

Stroheim: Increible, vienes a por tu muerte en vez de huir.

Trevor: Si no me acerco no podre partirte la cara.

Stroheim: ¡Mocoso engreído!

-Stroheim empieza a golpear a Trevor el cual no se podía defender, empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo pateándolo y finalmente lo dejo tirado-

Stroheim: Perdí mucho tiempo contigo (Saca un cuchillo y mira su reloj)

Trevor: (Agonizando) P-por lo m-menos hice e-eso (se desmaya)

Stroheim: ¡Muere!

?: (Una voz femenina) No sabia que eras tan valiente, Trevor.

Stroheim: ¡¿Qué?!

\- Stroheim se voltea y ve como un golpe se le aproxima, aun asi lo bloquea con facilidad, ve que su agresora es Serena, la cual estaba muy herida y con la ropa hecha pedazos-

Stroheim: Que sorpresa, no pensé que podrías levantarte con esas heridas, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras venido, ahora tu amigo morirá en vano y además me haces perder tiempo (mira su reloj)

Serena: Bonito reloj, será un pena que no podrás decirme la hora una vez te la rompa… me refiero a romperte la cara.

Stroheim: … Eres una chica interesante, me gustaría poder escuchar tu historia, pero estoy apurado, ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

-Serena se cae de rodillas por sus heridas-

Stroheim: Ya no te queda fuerza, ese ultimo golpe fue como si una mosca se estrellara contra mi camisa, ¿Realmente te crees capaz de ganarme con tan poco poder? (Se aproxima a acuchillarla)

-Serena esquiva y le da un puñetazo en la cara con su super fuerza y antes de que Stroheim callera al suelo lo sujeta del brazo que tiene el reloj-

Serena: Ahora que me doy cuenta tu reloj se ve como la mierda, pero no tienes que preocuparte de eso después de todo voy a hacer que se vea mucho peor… Me refiero a tu cara.

-Serena empieza a golpear a toda velocidad a Stroheim, sus puñetazos resuenan en toda la ruta, su fuerza se escucha hasta el palacio cénit para rematar le da un golpe en la cara que lo manda volando 10 metros donde choca contra un árbol-

 **-Stroheim retirado por lesiones multiples-**

Serena: Trevor, jamás pensé que serias alguien tan valiente, haz madurado, buen trabajo (Se desmaya)

-Momentos después aparecen Tierno Xana y Kalm por el camino que lleva al palacio cénit los cuales venían a toda prisa ya que Tierno fue a buscarlos para pedir ayuda-

Tierno: ¡¿Se-serena?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo la deje escondida! ¡¿Que hace acá?!

Kalm: (Mira a Stroheim inconsciente y terriblemente malherido) Creo que lo que escuchamos fueron sus golpes.

Xana: Voy a atender las heridas de Serena.

Tierno: Yo veré a Trevor.

-Tierno revisa a Trevor y se da cuenta de que no está grave, pero Xana revisa a Serena y ve con horror las heridas que tenía, eran todas muy serias, además se estaba desangrando y parecía imposible que se hubiera levantado, Kalm se acerca y ve con horror lo mismo-

Xana: ¡NO!

Kalm: ¡Se-Serenaaaa!

Tierno: ¡¿Que sucede?! (se aproxima y ve como sus heridas son fatales) ¡Maldición! ¡si no se hubiera levantado no se estaría desangrando!

-Sus compañeros se acercan donde esta ella, la rodean y empieza a ejercer presión en las heridas, pero eran tantas que era imposible-

Xana: ¡N-no! (empieza a llorar)

Kalm: ¡Maldición!

Tierno: ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡No debí dejarla sola!

Kalm: ¡Tu no Serena!

Xana: (entre lágrimas) ¡Vamos amiga resiste!

-Todos presionan con fuerza, hacen lo que puede, pero parece que no funciona… de pronto Tierno empieza a sentirse cansado, el no entiende por qué, pero al frente ve como su amiga se recupera de sus heridas rápidamente, hasta que queda como si nada le hubiera pasado, una vez termina Tierno se desmaya y le corre sangre por la nariz-

-Xana para de llorar y ve con asombro lo sucedido-

Xana: I-imposible…

Kalm: ¿N-no será qué?

Xana: ¡G-gracias al cielo!

 **Tierno ha despertado su poder, Habilidad: curación.  
**  
-Pasaron unas horas, estaba anocheciendo, Kalm y Xana habían preparado el campamento y dejaron a sus amigos descansando en una tienda, ambos hicieron turnos de noche para cuidarlos, hasta la madrugada-

* * *

 **¡OH MY GOD! ¡¿Trevor acaba de ser protagonista?! ¡Esto es una revolución en la historia de mis fics!, (no esperen que se repita) ¿qué les pareció la seriedad de este capítulo? Estoy tratando de darle variedad al fic para que no sea tan monótono, muchas gracias por su atención, hasta el próximo capitulo, bais.**


	15. ¡Cuidado con esas manos Kalm!

**Quiero disculparme por bajar el ritmo de salida de cada capitulo, sucede que he tenido que organizar mejor lo que sucederá durante el trayecto, tengo el final planeado desde el capitulo 3 pero no tenia muy claro que hacer entremedio, aunque al fin me he decidido y he planeado mejor como continuar  
**

 **Desde ahora en medio de los capítulos voy a hacer una pequeña ficha de los personajes, colocando sus nombres edades y las explicaciones de sus poderes**

* * *

 **-Estaba amaneciendo en la región de Kalos, a esa hora solo estaba despierto Kalm, el cual estaba de turno de vigilancia-**

Kalm: Yare yare, que molesto es tener que esforzarme por estos tipos.

-En la misma carpa estaban Trevor el cual tenia un montón de heridas, Serena la cual no tenia ninguna herida pero no despertaba y Tierno que tenia fiebre-

Kalm: Parece que lo que le paso a Tierno fue por sobre exigir a sus poderes.

-Poco a poco sus compañeros fueron despertando, la primera fue Xana luego Trevor después Tierno y al final Serena, todos se reunieron en una mesa y empezaron a contar lo sucedido-

Trevor: ¡¿Que diablos paso?!

Kalm: Algo totalmente inesperado-

Serena: Algo impredecible-

Xana: Algo que creímos imposible-

Tierno: Algo que nadie quería ni creía posible-

Trevor: ¿Que cosa?

Todos: Que tu fueras protagonista de un capitulo.

Trevor: …

Kalm: Ahora enserio, explícales Serena.

Serena: Bien, después de que tierno me escondiera, me levante al escuchar a Trevor luchar, llegue y le di una paliza a su agresor, luego no pude mas y me desmaye.

Tierno: Después empezamos a ejercer presión en las heridas y por alguna razón yo también me desmaye.

Kalm: Bueno yo termino el relato, lo que paso es que Tierno despertó su poder, el cual fue convenientemente la curación.

Trevor: ¡Eso es genial! Y muy conveniente

Kalm: Si, pero al parecer su habilidad consume mucha energía tanta que se desmayo.

Tierno: ¿Energía?

Kalm: Usar tus poderes es como realizar actividad física, dependiendo de tu poder el consumo puede ser mayor o menor y parece que el tuyo es en extremo agotador-

Tierno: Bueno, es mejor que nada.

Serena: Gracias Tierno y Trevor realmente lo hicieron bien ayer.

Tierno: Era obvio llevamos 13 capítulos sin hacer nada, teníamos que hacer algo en algún momento.

Xana: Bueno, volviendo a nuestra cruzada, ahora tenemos que sacar al Snorlax del camino.

Trevor: ¿Quien se lo queda?

Kalm: ¡Decidámoslo con piedra papel o Tijeras!

Xana: Es un poco tonto pero servirá.

* * *

 **Piedra, papel o tijera**

Todos: ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!

Kalm -Piedra  
Serena -Piedra  
Xana -Tijera  
Tierno -Tijera  
Trevor -Piedra

 **Xana y Tierno fuera**

Tierno: Que mala suerte.

Xana: Ni lo queria.

Serena: ¡Sigamos!

Kalm: ¡Mi siguiente mano sera Papel!

Serena: Se lo que intentas, no te funcionara .

-Serena pensó su estrategia, Kalm en realidad usaría roca para ganar a las Tijeras, pero eso era demasiado obvio así que el usaría la psicología inversa y usaría papel de todas formas-

-Kalm pensó su estrategia, Serena y Trevor estarían pensando en que en realidad usaría roca en vez del papel, (Kalm es malo con los juegos psicológicos)-

Todos: ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!

Serena: Tijera  
Kalm: Tijera  
Trevor: Piedra

 **Fin del juego Trevor gana**

* * *

Trevor: ¡Si! ¡gane!

Kalm: Guau ¿como lo lograste?

Serena: Realmente debes ser bueno con los juegos psicologicos.

Trevor: ¿Que? Pero si piedra papel o tijera se trata de suerte.

Kalm y Serena: …

Trevor: ¡Bueno lo voy a capturar!

Xana: ¡Yo te ayudo a despertarlo!

Kalm: Bastardo.

Serena: Nos humillo incluso sin quererlo…

-Trevor curo a sus Pokemon y capturo al Snorlax sin muchas dificultades-

Kalm: Oye Trevor.

Trevor: ¿Que pasa?

Kalm: Ya haz tenido demasiado protagonismo, lamento decirte de que ahora acaba.

Trevor: ¡No por favor!

Serena: Tu deberías estar de relleno, Kalm y yo somos los protagonistas, es tu destino.

Trevor: (Con resignación) Bueno… al menos lo disfrute.

Kalm: Que bueno, porque no pasara de nuevo.

Tierno: ¡Bueno chicos sigamos!

* * *

 **-Nombre: Kalm Qtaro Xavier**

 **-Edad: 16 años**

 **-Poderes:**

 **Fase 1: Negar combates y poder romper las reglas dentro de estos- Consumo nulo**

 **Fase 2: Capacidad de encerrar a sus adversarios dentro de combate- Consumo Medio**

* * *

-Nuestros protagonistas siguen avanzando por la ruta 7-

Xana: ¡Que bonitas flores!

Serena: ¡Que bonito Castillo!

Tierno: ¡Que bonitos Pokemon!

Kalm: Que bonitos culos (mirando a Xana y Serena)

Serena: Demonios Kalm pensaba que se te había quitado lo pervertido.

Kalm: Ya quisieras.

-En el camino nuestros protagonistas escuchan a unos tipos murmurar-

Sujeto 1: ¿Ya te enteraste de lo de la campeona?

Sujeto 2: No, ¿que paso?

Sujeto 1: Se dice que esta desaparecida.

Sujeto 2: Que raro, a lo mejor se tomo unas vacaciones secretas.

Sujeto 1: Es muy probable, nadie podría hacerle frente a alguien tan fuerte como ella.

-Nuestros héroes ignoraron lo que oyeron, estaban muy maravillados con las vistas (En especial Kalm)-

Kalm: ¿Que es ese castillo?

Serena: ¿Enserio no sabes?

Kalm: Llevo como 4 días en la región de Kalos, ¿que te esperas?

Serena: Tsch, bueno este es el Bastión batalla, aquí se libran combates con varios entrenadores.

Xana: ¡Deberíamos pasar!

Kalm: No podemos-

Xana: Se consigue mucho dinero luchando.

Kalm: No podemos… perder esta oportunidad (Entra corriendo al bastión)

Serena: Lo único que piensa es en el dinero ¿verdad?

Xana: Es una buena manera de convencerlo.

 **-En el bastión batalla-**

Kalm: ¡Vamos a por ese dinero!

-Todos los Crusaders empezaron a pasear por la mansión batalla por muchas horas, teniendo muchos combates, tanto así que todos alcanzaron el grado de Marquez, y salieron con Pokemon muy fuertes-  
 **  
-Afuera del bastión batalla, varias horas después de que entraran-**

Serena: Realmente fortalecimos a nuestros Pokemon.

Kalm: No entiendo por que viajar por la región si es que aquí podemos ganar mas dinero y fortalecer aun mas a nuestros Pokemon.

Xana: Conveniencias para la narrativa.

Kalm: Cierto.

-En el bastión batalla Kalm consiguió que tanto su Fletchinder Ivysaur y Frogadier evolucionaran a sus fases finales, quedando muy por encima de los gimnasios que se iba a enfrentar. Los demás personajes quedaron igual de fuertes-

Tierno: Ya vamos a entrar a la Gruta Tierraunida.

 **Gruta Tierraunida**

Kalm: Este lugar es pequeñísimo, ya veo la salida.

Serena: Si que pena.

Kalm: (susurrando para si mismo) Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad de la mejor manera que se me da, como apenas se puede ver, podre acercarme a Serena sin que me vea y hacer de mis maldades, Jajaja soy un genio.

Serena: (hablando en voz baja a Xana) Puedo sentir el aura de pervertido de Kalm, algo esta tramando… pero se las vera conmigo, le voy a jugar una broma que no olvidara.

-Mientras Kalm se acerca sigilosamente a Serena (A ciegas guiándose por el sonido) Serena toma a Tierno de un brazo y lo pone en la misma posición donde estaba ella antes, entonces Kalm llega con su brazo-

Kalm: (En su mente) Jeje me salí con la mía… que raro, esto esta muy flácido… y ¿donde esta su falda?

Tierno: (Con voz temblorosa) ¿O-oye quien m-me esta to-tocando?

-Kalm se tira hacia atrás y se esconde, percatándose de quien había tocado no era Serena, si no Tierno-

Tierno: ¡Q-quien haya sido n-no fue gracioso!

-Kalm estaba muy ocupado raspándose la mano con una piedra y golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared para olvidar lo sucedido-

Xana: Jajaja buen trabajo Serena, eso le enseñara.

Serena: Jeje, no creo, su mente pervertida es incurable.

Xana: ¡Ya vamos a salir!

-Si bien normalmente es Tierno el que avisa de las siguientes rutas, este estaba ocupado (y traumado) vigilando su espalda. Kalm por su parte se integro al grupo de forma sutil, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, aun así tenia la mirada baja-

Serena: (En tono burlon) ¿Que pasa Kalm? ¿Te paso algo alla atrás? ¿Acaso algo te agarro por detrás? Jajaja.

Kalm: N-no nada.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy disculpen la demora, enserio tenia un desastre mental con el fic.**

* * *

 **En el próximo capitulo voy a intentar un nuevo estilo de escritura, como no se sus nombres les daré el ejemplo.**

Actual:

Kalm: (Dijo tímidamente) Soy gay y me gusta Tierno

El que quiero probar:

Soy gay y me gusto a tierno – Dijo Kalm, con timidez

* * *

 **Respuestas a reviews-**

pirata: El sexo vende amigo, pero en mi fic jamás habrán relaciones entre los Crusaders mas allá de odio, para que te imagines, el único contacto sexoso que van a tener ocurrió en este capitulo (Si, la agarrada de nalga de Kalm hacia Tierno), lo que paso con Xana fue solo que Kalm la estrujo con los látigos de Bulbasaur. (pero no la toco por si no te quedo claro) y al final decidí lo del Snorlax por azar básicamente, peor Kalm y Serena no lo iban a tener de ninguna forma, ya que a ellos ya les tengo planeado el equipo.

haruzafiro: Gracias por apoyarme, significa mucho para mi, me gusta mucho la idea de tener un protagonista odiable porque estoy un poco harto de leer a los protagonistas 100% correctos y que no le harían daño a una mosca.

 **Gracias por leer este capitulo de las bizarras aventuras de los Pokemon Trainer Crusaders, Hasta la próxima (que espero que sea pronto) bais.**


	16. Una mini batalla

**Ruta 8**

-Después de que nuestros protagonistas cruzaran la Gruta tierraunida, llegaron a un lugar donde tenían unas hermosas vistas al mar, sin embargo su asombro fue interrumpido por la aparición de dos individuos conocidos-

¡Hola chicos! ¿Que tal les va todo? –Pregunto Dexio-

Todo fatal –Dijo Kalm con desanimo, aun traumado por su experiencia en la gruta-

En realidad todo nos va bien solo estuvimos a punto de morir tanto Trevor como yo pero todo bien -Dijo Serena-

Que bueno, es muy raro que los entrenadores sobrevivan mas de 2 días afuera, tienen mucha suerte -Dijo Sina como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

¿A que vinieron? -Dijo Kalm-

Vinimos a mejorar sus Pokedex con los Pokemon de Kalos costa –Dijo Dexio mientras mejoraba la Pokedex de Kalm, Serena y Xana-

¿Y por que no lo mejoraron cuando estábamos en el laboratorio? –Dijo Kalm-

Porque no creímos que sobrevivirían tanto, pensamos que morirían en la ruta 7 –Dijo Sina mientras instalaba las funciones en las Pokedex de Trevor y Tierno-

O que los violarían en la Gruta –Dijo Dexio-

O que los raptarían de camino a la mansión –Dijo Sina-

O que los… - Dexio es interrumpido por Kalm-

Si si, ya entendimos, que vamos a morir, no importa, no tenemos tiempo ¡adiós! –Dijo Kalm mientras se iba, el grupo lo siguió-

Que molestos ese idiota –Dijo Serena-

El tipo es casi tan insoportable como tu, Kalm –Dijo Xana riéndose-

Y la tipa es casi tan negra como tu, Xana –Dijo Kalm mientras unas gafas de sol salían del cielo y se le acomodaban mágicamente-

¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! –Dijeron Trevor y Tierno simultáneamente-

Que meme mas rancio -Dijo Serena-

-Después de esto el grupo avanzo por la ruta 8, en cierto momento Kalm entro a la hierba alta y se encontró con un Pokemon-

¡No! ¿Por qué siempre salen cuando solo pisas un poco la hierba? –Se quejo Kalm

 **Inkay salvaje aparece**

-Antes de que Kalm reaccionara, se dio cuenta de que el Inkay hizo un destello cuando apareció-

¿Que es eso? –Dijo Kalm sin saber que era lo que hizo el Inkay

¡Pendejo es un Shiny! –Dijo Serena

¿Eso es bueno? –Dijo Kalm sin saber que era

¡Son rarísimos! – Le dijo Xana

¿Mucho? –Dijo Kalm

¡Probablemente sea el único que veamos en nuestra vida! ¡Captúralo! -grito Serena

Allá vamos pues, ¡adelante Greninja! –Dijo Kalm mientras arroja la Pokeball- Usa Hidropulso -Ordeno Kalm-

 **Ataque critico  
Inkay debilitado**

Ups, creo que mi Greninja esta muy fuerte, que se le va a hacer- Dijo Kalm, totalmente relajado-

¡Imbécil! ¡Jamás se repetirá algo así! –Grito Serena-

Ni que fuera tan importante –Dijo Kalm-

-Serena su fue enojada adelante mientras Kalm se quedo atrás un rato, con la excusa de abrocharse los zapatos, todos le creyeron, a pesar de que no llevaba zapatos, si no pantuflas-

¡MALDICION! ¡ESE INKAY DEBIO VALER UNA FORTUNA! –Gritaba Kalm lleno de ira-

¡No me quedare asi! -Kalm busco en los arbustos a por otro Inkay-

 **Inkay salvaje aparece**

-El combate se resumió en Kalm arrojando todas las pokeball que tenia hasta que logro capturarlo-

 **Inkay capturado**

-Seguido a esto Kalm empezó a exprimir unas bayas y a teñir al Inkay de los colores de su forma variocolor-

¡Con eso bastara! –Dijo Kalm-

Que patético eres Jaja -Dijo un hombre en capucha roja-

Otra vez no -Dijo Kalm sabiendo lo que le esperaba-

Soy Mark, encantado de conocerte –Se presentó el miembro del equipo Xuyea-

Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte –Dijo Kalm con confianza-

Jaja, se que sin tus amigos no podrás hacerme nada –Dijo Mark riéndose-

Si si ¿Las palabras de honor? –Dijo Kalm-

¡Te desafío a una batalla Kalm! –Dijo Mark-

 **Kalm vs Mark  
Greninja vs Metagross**

-Greninja y Metagross empezaron a luchar, a pesar de la diferencia de fuerza con clara ventaja hacia Metagross, Greninja usaba su velocidad para luchar de lejos-

¡Tus intento son inútiles! – Dijo Mark

Esto apenas empieza- Dijo Kalm mientras enviaba a Talonflame Venasaur e Inkay

¿Tu no vienes con juegos eh? Entonces yo tampoco -Dijo Mark

Ahora va a activar su poder, ¿que hará? –Pensó Kalm

-El combate seguía, debido a la superioridad numérica Kalm empezó a ganar ventaja pero de pronto todos los Pokemon de Kalm empezaron a ser mas lentos y débiles, hasta el punto que todo involucionaron a sus formas iniciales-

¡¿Que?! –Grito Kalm-

Jajaja, mi poder me permite reducir el nivel de los Pokemon y cuando baja mucho ellos involucionan –Dijo Mark-

¡Pues es hora de mi plan secreto! –Kalm escapo del combate-

-Kalm estaba tratando de encerrar a su adversario, pero no lo logro, es más, sentía que se debilitaba, hasta el punto que empezó a encogerse-

¡¿Que diablos?! –Dijo con una voz muy aguda un mini Kalm (7 Años)

¡Mis poderes también aplican para humanos, solo que en vez de niveles, es edad! –Dijo Mark riéndose-

-Kalm siguió corriendo pero era inútil, sus pequeñas piernas no le permitían correr mas rápido que Mark, eventualmente este lo alcanzo-

Bye bye mini Kalm- Dijo Mark a punto de noquear a Kalm, antes de lograr su objetivo ve a un chica peli miel acercarse, así que huye a un arbusto-

Oye mocoso, ¿haz visto a un chico con un piyama muy parecido al tuyo pasar por aquí? –Dijo Serena a un mini Kalm el cual ella no reconocía-

¡Soy yo! S-Se – Intento decir el nombre de Serena pero no podía recordarlo

Tsch, para que le pregunto a un mocoso que no sabe ni donde esta – Dijo Serena mientras seguía buscando

E-espera –Dijo Kalm pero era ignorado-

* * *

Nombre: Serena Joestar Yvonne

Edad: 17

Características físicas: las mismas que las del juego solo que tiene una misteriosa marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en el hombro izquierdo

* * *

-Mark sale del arbusto en el cual estaba escondido-

Tu amiga da mucho miedo, ni loco me meto contra ella, pero ya use mi poder contra ella eventualmente empezara a hacer efecto, pero tomara un rato -Dijo Mark mientras Kalm intentaba esconderse

¡AYUDA! – Kalm gritaba desesperadamente, pero nadie respondía

Se acabo para ti –Dijo Mark mientras se acercaba a Kalm

-Kalm empezó a correr hacia donde se había ido Serena, pero no lograba alcanzarla, asi que se escondió en un arbusto-

¿Dónde se fue ese mocoso? –Dijo Mark mientras buscaba por todos lados

¡Ahora! –Dijo Kalm mientras un pequeño Fletching picoteaba un ojo de Mark

¡AHHHH! ¡maldito! –Grito Mark mientras se tapaba su ojo derecho el cual estaba completamente destrozado

-Mientras Mark gritaba de dolor fue encontrado por Serena-

Mmm, un Fletching en esta zona, eso no es muy común –Dijo Serena

¡Hey señorita! Ahh ¿¡como te llamabas!? –Grito Kalm mientras salía de su escondite

Es ese mocoso otra vez… deja de molestar bastardo –Dijo Serena, mientras decía esto sentía que se debilitaba y encogía

¿Que me s-sucede? –Dijo una mini Serena (6 años)

Jajaja los dos cayeron en mi trampa –Dijo Mark riéndose- Como ahora eres solo una mocosa ¡no seras ningún problema! ¡Muere Serena! (BAAAM)

-Mark fue callado por un mini puñetazo de Serena-

Tsch, no me subestimes solo porque sea una niña–Dijo una mini Serena mientras se acercaba a Mark-

N-no p-para –Suplico Mark

ORA ORA ORA ORA –Grito Serena mientras golpeaba la cara de Mark, sus puñetazos eran casi tan rapidos como siempre, generando un ruido estremecedor, finalizo con un puñetazo muy fuerte enviándolo hacia atrás volando-

¡Lo mando volando con su pequeño puño! ¡Es muy fuerte! -Dijo Kalm asombrado

S-Serena era asi de f-fuerte desde niña –Dijo Mark antes de desmayarse  
-Paso un rato, Kalm y Serena recuperaron sus edades normales y se pusieron al lado de Mark, este despertó en ese momento viendo a los dos a pocos centímetros de el, Mark empezó a asustarse y a pedir piedad, Serena solo hizo una sonrisa macabra y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza mandándolo aun mas lejos-

 **¡Mark retirado por múltiples lesiones!**

 **¡Hasta aquí por ahora! Gracias por leer este capitulo de Pokemon Trainer Crusaders, tengo muchas ideas para los próximos capítulos, desde ahora publicare los capítulos los viernes o sabados en la noche, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
